Resurrection
by Angel-Aniime
Summary: Une guerre se prépare entre les quatre empereurs mais les hommes de Barbe Blanche ne sont pas prêt à se battre alors ils vont faire appelle à une mystérieuse jeune femme qui va les aider à progresser et à gagner cette guerre. Seulement ce n'est pas n'importe qui, en même temps quand on connait Shanks, Rayleigh et Roger on n'est pas n'importe qui.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! Moi revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire!

N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires positifs ou négatifs. Je vous préviens que je ne sais pas à quelle allure va être publié le chapitre, je vais prendre mon temps pour écrire.

Je m'excuse des fautes qui sont présente, je suis à la recherche d'un bêta !

 **Point important pour l'histoire:** **Les caractères de Big Mom et Kaido ont été modifiés pour le bien de l'histoire**

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Il toqua à la porte une énième fois et il n'avait toujours aucune réponse. Il attrapa tout de même la poignée pour ouvrir cette foutu porte mais celle-ci était fermée. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison. L'homme examina les environs d'un œil observateur. Des arbres entouraient la maison, le cachant par la même occasion des regards indiscrets. Elle était éloignée de la ville et à côté d'une forêt. L'homme soupira, il commençait à penser qu'il s'était trompé.

Puis une femme sortit de la forêt et s'approcha de la petite maison. Dès qu'elle remarqua l'homme, elle s'arrêta de marcher pendant un instant. Elle plissa les yeux ne croyant pas ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux tandis que lui, souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle soupira en passant près de lui et ouvrit la porte de la maison.

\- Shanks le roux, je ne pensais vraiment pas te revoir de sitôt. _Dit-elle en entrant dans la maison._

\- Et moi je suis heureux de te revoir Elya.

La femme déposa le bouquet de fleurs sur une table qu'elle avait dans les mains. Shanks entra sans demander l'autorisation de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Demanda Elya après un moment de silence._

\- Alors c'est ici que tu vis ? _Ignora l'empereur._

Il était en train de détaillé la jeune femme tandis qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Ses cheveux blonds avaient beaucoup poussé, son éternel regard d'émeraude en faisait frémir plus d'un et elle avait bien grandi depuis le temps. Elle était devenue une très belle femme. En entendant sa question, elle se tourna pour le regarder d'un air méfiant et dit:

\- D'ailleurs comment as-tu su où je me trouvais? Si je ne l'ai dit à personne c'est bien pour une raison.

\- Personne ? En es-tu sûr ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir puis soupira, si, elle avait bien dit à une personne où elle comptait se réfugier, et cette personne n'avait alors pas pu tenir sa langue.

\- Rayleigh ... _Soupira la jeune femme ._

Rayleigh, le fidèle bras droit de Roger .. elle avait un profond respect envers lui et elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Rayleigh devait s'avoir la raison de la visite de Shanks, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Bon si tu me disais directement ce que tu fais ici.

Le roux hésita un instant. Mais le regard de la blonde devenait très insistant et surtout impatient. L'intuition de la jeune femme lui disait qu'il n'allait rien annoncer de bon.

\- Alors ?

\- Bien, comme tu le sais il y a quatre empereurs dans le monde: Barbe blanche, Big Mom, Kaido et moi. Mais ces derniers temps les agissements de Kaido deviennent de plus en plus des inquiétants ainsi que ceux de Big Mom. Je suppose que tous les deux forment une alliance pour anéantir leurs ennemis communs et régner sur plus de territoires. J'ai besoin de toi pour entraîner mes hommes et les arrêter.

La blonde n'arrivait pas à le suivre.

\- Si tes hommes sont faibles, ne les mets pas en danger et puis tu n'as qu'à les entraîner toi-même.

\- Nous manquons de temps, Kaido et Big Mom interviennent très vite, alors je dois réfléchir à des stratagèmes et diriger l'équipage.

Un long silence s'abattit entre eux. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et Elya ne savait pas ce que tout cela allait l'amener.

\- Je ne veux pas être mêlé de toutes ces histoires. _Déclara la blonde en continuant son activité._

\- Des vies sont en danger et des îles sont menacés, tout comme la tienne.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre d'accepter de telles requêtes !

\- Préférerais-tu que la mort sonne à ta porte ?

\- Shanks .. entre toi et moi, j'ai déjà vécu assez de choses et assez longtemps pour ma part.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Vivre dans le chaos ?

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Elya.. j'ai besoin de toi.

Les paroles du roux la perturbait, elle resta silencieuse. Il était si sincère et au fond d'elle il l'avait beaucoup manqué. Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Tous les deux regardèrent la porte et Elya se méfia. D'habitude personne ne lui rendait visite et voilà qu'elle en avait deux en une seule journée.

\- Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _Dit-elle très surprise après avoir ouvert la porte._

\- Bonjour Elya cela fait si longtemps.

Elya était trop surprise pour lui répondre. Shanks s'approcha de Barbe Blanche et sortie de la maison.

\- Le temps presse le Roux, nous devons partir avant que la marine n'intervienne. _Dit Barbe Blanche._

\- Attendez je ne comprends pas tout, vous aussi vous voulez arrêter les deux autres empereurs ?

\- Oui, le Roux et moi formons maintenant une alliance pour les arrêter. Je croyais que ce gamin t'avais tout expliqué.

Elle regarde Shanks qui affiche un grand sourire idiot comme toujours.

\- Si j'ai bien compris je vais devoir entraîner vos hommes ?

\- Plutôt les miens, ils sont jeunes et ont peu d'expérience comparer à nos ennemis. _Déclara Barbe Blanche._

La blonde se mit à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités que lui offrait les deux empereurs. Si elle refusait beaucoup d'hommes vont y laisser la vie et peut être même qu'ils perdront la bataille. Laisser Big Mom et Kaido régner c'était impensable.

\- Alors ? Pressa _Shanks._

\- J'accepte mais je ne participerais pas à cette bataille.

\- Entendus !

\- Très bien, partons immédiatement. _Rajouta Barbe Blanche_ .

Elya prit d'abord des affaires pour quelques temps et suivit les deux empereurs pour aller sur leur bateau respectif. Ils montèrent sur le Moby Dick et sans attendre, ils levèrent l'ancre sous les ordres de leur paternel. Tout le monde la regardait bizarrement ou de haut en bas ne sachant pas pourquoi il y avait une femme à bords. «Je sens que je vais le regretter» songea la blonde.

...

Pitoyable. C'était l'adjectif qui leur correspondait le mieux, pitoyable. Les hommes de Barbe Blanche que les pirates ignares et rien d'autre, enfin si peut être un peu trop prétentieux à son goût. Elya faisait face à ces hommes qu'elle devait entraîner pendant un certain temps.

Shanks qui était à côté d'elle était heureux de la retrouver et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour la présenter à tout le monde.

\- Voici Elya Macdgeer, c'est une pirate-

\- Plus actuellement. _Coupa cette dernière._

\- Laisse-moi au moins finir.

\- Très bien continuer sale rouquin.

Le roux ignora l'insulte, il avait tellement l'habitude de ses insultes ou de ces noms qu'il ne faisait plus attention.

\- Son expérience vous sera une grande aide étant donné qu'elle était capitaine et une ancienne pirate de l'équipage de Roger, elle était mousse.

À cette annonce tout le monde tomba de haut. La blonde ignora leur réaction plus au moins futile d'après elle.

\- Je croyais que Baggy était dans ton équipage. _Dit-elle en Remarquant l'absence du clown pendant que les autres pirates murmuraient entre eux._

\- Nous avons pris chacun notre chemin, il est devenu capitaine lui aussi.

Puis soudain, les yeux d'Elya s'agrandirent. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce petit détail qui était pourtant important à ses yeux. Son regard devenu noir et menaçant envers le roux.

\- Où est ton chapeau ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu sinon je te tue !

Elle avait pris la chemise de Shanks pour l'obliger à s'approcher d'elle. Contre tout attente le roux éclata de rire devant la mine effrayante d'Elya. Cela faisait rire Shanks de voir Elya s'énerver et le menacer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le menaçait mais il était tellement habituer que ça lui faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. La blonde s'énerva encore plus en le regardant exploser de rire alors un coup de poing sur la tête partit tout seul. Elle savait ce que représentait ce chapeau.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, mon chapeau est en lieu sûr. _Répondit-il après s'être calmé et avec une bosse sur la tête._

\- T'as pas changé.. toujours aussi idiot.

Après un long soupir d'exaspération, elle se tourna vers les hommes de Barbe Blanche toujours étonnés de voir un ancien membre de l'équipage de Roger.

\- Nous commencerons demain à l'aube, j'évaluerais votre potentiel ainsi que je pourrais savoir si cela... en vaut la peine. _Déclara la blonde en choisissant bien ses mots_. Et aucun retard ne sera toléré.

Après cela, elle s'éclipsa, le silence régnait sur le navire.

Elya mangeait aux côtés des deux capitaines. Elle passait la plupart de temps à rester silencieuse ou à exprimer son mécontentement envers le «rouquin» comme elle l'aimait l'appeler, car celui-ci ne faisait que s'amuser à la taquiner de mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il semblerait que ses mots n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre.

Du côté des membres de l'équipage du grand Edward Newgate, La blonde était dans tous les sujets de conversation même avec les commandants des divisions. Beaucoup ne semble pas apprécier de devoir s'entraîner avec une femme comme entraîneur. Pour eux, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient trop faibles pour arriver là.

\- C'est une blague hein ? Elle ne va pas vraiment nous entraîner ? _Demanda Kingdew pour être rassuré._

\- Si le paternel en a décidé ainsi alors non ce n'est pas une blague. _Souffla Joz._

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une nana m'entraîne! _Dit Ace pour sauver son ego (extrêmement surdimensionné)._

\- Ace, évite de chercher les ennuis. Si elle est là c'est bien pour une raison. _Intervient Marco._

Ce dernier grogna sous la réplique de son ami. Marco quant à lui, était préoccupé. En effet depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Il mit fin à ses pensées quand il entendit son camarade à côté de lui parler.

\- Je sais pas vous mais moi je la trouve terriblement sexy. _Un sourire était inscrit sur son visage et il était au paradis._

\- Satch tu plaisantes j'espère ? _Dit Ace._

\- Absolument pas. _Répondit-il_ . Elle ressemble à un ange venu du ciel.

\- Tu es irrécupérable.. _Souffla Izou désespérer._

...

Le lendemain, le soleil était levé depuis plus de quatre heures. Elya soupira devant les démonstrations des pirates. Elle décidait des combats, elle décidait des partenaires et prennait note après chaque soupire expiré. Le résultat était très catastrophique. À chaque fin de combat, elle ne rajoutait pas un mot et ignorait même les deux pirates épuisé de leur combat futile. Fort heureusement, le cauchemar était presque terminé pour elle.

\- Ace contre Nathaniel. _Dit-elle._

Le choix de la blonde surprenait beaucoup tout le monde. Ce n'était qu'un pirate qui venait de débuter et niveau expérience il ne pouvait sûrement pas battre une mouche. Le brun se mit en place avec hésitation et avant que le combat commence, il dit à Elya :

\- Mais c'est ridicule, je vais le battre sans problème.

Celle-ci leva le regard vers l'homme qui avait osé contredire son choix. Elle le toisait du regard et répondit froidement :

\- C'est moi qui décide contre qui tu te bats alors tu fais ce que je dis.

La tension montait légèrement et tous les pirates les regardaient se défier du regard. Nathaniel voulait rajouter qu'il n'avait pas tort mais il se ravisa en voyant le regard noir de la jeune femme.

\- Allez-y. _Insista Elya._

Ace ne chercha pas pour une fois à répondre et se contenta de se battre contre le faible pirate surnommé la « Baltringue ». Comme avait dit l'homme feu, le combat fut fini en moins d'une minute sous les rires de ses compagnons. Quant à Nathaniel, il était à terre et le pouvoir de se relever lui semblait impossible. Ace n'avait même pas hésité à utiliser son pouvoir contre lui, sans aucune pitié. D'ailleurs le brun avec les taches de rousseurs semblait heureux de sa performance et il pensait que la sienne était largement meilleur que celle des autres. Mais en voyant Elya lever les yeux au ciel, son sourire victorieux disparut. Elle nota aucune information sur son carnet qu'elle tenait dans les mains depuis le début.

\- Pourquoi tu n'écris rien ? _Demanda Ace d'un air hautain._

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers celui qui avait ouvert la bouche.

\- Parce que je trouve inutile d'écrire quoi que ce soit sur cette performance plutôt minable, mauvaise et incompétente. _Souligna le jeune femme pour répondre à sa question._

La colère montait et ses nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à exploser pour le pauvre jeune homme humilié devant ses compagnons.

\- Je l'ai mis au tapis en moins de deux secondes il me semble !

\- C'est ce genre de comportement qui vous mènera à votre perte ! Je vais t'expliquer, tu as utilisé ton pouvoir de fruit du démon dans un combat qui n'en valait aucunement la peine. Tu dépends vraiment trop de ton pouvoir, tu es incapable de battre quelqu'un sans compter sur ça.

\- Très bien, alors pourquoi pas un combat entre nous deux ?

La demoiselle leva un sourcil devant cet homme qu'elle traitait d'imbécile. Les hommes de Barbe Blanche qui les entouraient approuvaient plutôt l'idée du commandant de la seconde flotte. S'ils étaient si incompétents pourquoi ne pas faire une petite démonstration ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Elya se plaça alors en face d'Ace et posa son carnet plus loin. Aucune arme n'était à sa porté et elle avait clairement déclaré ne pas en avoir besoin. Ace jugeais que cette femme les prenait beaucoup trop de haut, alors à lui de remettre les choses en place.

\- Honneur aux gamins. _Sourit-elle malicieusement._

Son « insulte » provoqua le départ du combat. Ace se jeta sur elle sans son pouvoir pour lui montrer qu'il était capable de la battre sans feu. Mais il se faisait bien trop de film car au moment où il fut proche d'elle, la blonde l'envoya dans les décombres avec un simple coup de jambe. Elle s'était déplacé d'une vitesse fulgurante et avait frappé sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Tous les pirates furent surpris encore une fois, ils n'avaient rien pu voir. Elya soupira en pensant à la perte de temps qu'avait causé l'imbécile.

\- Si tu me casses les pieds encore une fois, je ne me retiendrais pas. _Déclara la blonde à Ace encore sonné, puis aux autres._ La séance d'aujourd'hui est terminé, rendez-vous demain même heure.

\- Quoi c'est tout ?

Le pirate ayant ouvert la bouche regretta vite ses paroles en voyant le regard assassin de la jeune femme.

\- J'en ai vu assez aujourd'hui, à moins que tu ne veuilles recevoir le même sort que cet abrutis? _Dit-elle en désignant Ace._

Le pirate secoua la tête rapidement.

\- Un ange hein ? _Chuchota Izou à Satch._

Elle reprit son carnet, l'ouvrit et le jeta devant les pirates toujours silencieux. Ils découvrirent qu'elle n'avait écrit aucun mot, mais plutôt qu'elle avait dessiné un vieux bateau... c'était clair, elle se foutait littéralement de leur gueule!

À suivre..


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ou bonsoir !

Voici le deuxième chapitre, les publications sont rapide car j'ai déjà fini d'écrire les chapitres suivant pour avoir un peu d'avance

J'espère que la suite va vous plaire et je vous souhaite bonne lecture

* * *

\- Plus vite ! _Cria Elya en regardant son chronomètre_.

Les pirates couraient autour d'une île jusqu'à cracher leurs poumons. Ils avaient le souffle court et ils suaient à grosse goutte à cause du soleil qui leur tapait dessus sans cesse. Les deux bateaux des empereurs avaient accosté sur une île déserte ou très peu fréquentable. Elya donnait des ordres sans se soucier des plaintes des hommes qui voyait leur vie tenir qu'à un fil. Si par malheur un pirate s'arrêtait de courir, il subissait bien pire que cette torture. Mais l'absence d'une personne se fit ressentir, alors la jeune femme demanda à tout le monde :

\- Où est l'autre crétin ?

\- Aucune.. idée. _Répondit un pirate en haletant_.

\- Sûrement.. en train de.. roupiller. _Dit un autre dans le même état_.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna le regard vers le Moby Dick.

\- Vous pouvez faire une pause le temps que j'aille le chercher. _Dit-elle de mauvaise humeur_.

Tous les pirates s'écroulèrent au sol dans un élan d'épuisement. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils couraient et ils en pouvaient plus. Certains reprenaient leur souffle tandis que d'autres observaient Elya s'éloigner et grimper au navire. Ils ne voulaient pas être à la place de ce cher Ace à ce moment-là.

En effet, ce dernier dormait tranquillement dans sa cabine. Ses ronflements n'aidaient en aucun cas à calmer la colère d'Elya et il ne pensait pas être réveillé si brutalement..

Ace tomba lourdement sur le sable chaud de l'île tandis qu'Elya atterrissait avec grâce à côté de lui.

\- J'avais dit qu'aucun retard ne sera toléré ! _S'écria-t-elle_.

Malgré son ton devenu très furieux et menaçant, celui-ci s'était rendormis sous la surprise de la blonde. Comment pouvait-on se rendormir après une chute ? Il était vraiment très étrange et suicidaire. Ses ronflements reprirent de plus belle sous les rires de ses camarades qui avaient l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Mais cela ne fit pas du tout rire à Elya qui, sans hésiter, le balança à la mer avec un simple coup de pied. Les pirates arrêtèrent immédiatement d'éclater de rire et un homme se précipita pour le secourir en voyant que la blonde ne bougeait pas d'un pouce pour aller le sauver. Au contraire, elle le regardait se noyer avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir sur Ace, il est narcoleptique. _Annonça Satch_.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe.. _Soupira la jeune femme_.

Le brun avec des taches de rousseur était remonté à la surface et recrachait toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgité. Après avoir compris de ce qu'il venait de se passer et qui était l'auteur de tout ça, il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle en hurlant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ta pris ?! Tu veux vraiment que je te crame ?!

Satch qui était aux côtés de la jeune femme grimaça et fit des gestes avec ses mains pour faire comprendre à Ace d'arrêter de parler. La jolie blonde prit son sabre attaché dans son dos et le commandant de la seconde armada se trouve à terre une seconde fois. Une pression se fit ressentir sur sa gorge et devenait de plus en plus fort. Elle utilisait le manche de son sabre pour appuyer sur la gorge du commandant.

\- Tu me tapes vraiment sur le système toi ! _S'écria Elya_. La prochaine fois tu as intérêt à être à l'heure et ne me provoque pas ou ça va vraiment mal tourner pour toi. Ce n'est pas ton capitaine, même si j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, qui va te sauver !

Le brun voulut se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune femme mais il fut devancé par elle et fit une plus forte pression sur sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à parler et ni respirer à cause de son fichu sabre. Les autres pirates commencèrent à réagir face au visage d'Ace qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elya enleva son arme doucement et elle ne lâcha pas du regard ce bon à rien. Ace remplit ses poumons d'air après être enfin libéré.

\- Tu nettoieras le pont du Moby dick tout seul avant demain matin et rattrape ton entraînement immédiatement. Les autres vous pouvez aller manger. _Annonça Elya_.

Certains pirates lancèrent des regards meurtrier à la jeune femme en partant, d'autres avaient pitié d'Ace qui ne pouvait pas manger à son plus grand désespoir.

Plus tard dans la journée, après avoir laissé les pirates de Barbe Blanche se reposer tranquillement. Shanks qui apercevait la belle blonde, s'approcha d'elle et dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur, il se tenait à la rambarde d'un air décontracté.

\- Alors comment se passent les entraînements ?

La jeune femme qui avait ignoré sa présence se tourna vers lui et un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela ne marche pas, ils sont loin du niveau que je m'attendais et ils ont aucune détermination. Ils sont persuadés d'avoir un très bon niveau mais ils sous-estiment beaucoup trop leurs ennemis.

\- ça ne te rappelle personne ? _demanda-t-il avec un ton sarcastique_.

\- Bien sûr que si, un certain rouquin et un fichu clown.

Le "rouquin" laissa échapper un rire.

\- Tu étais bien pire que nous. _Dit-il avec un air nostalgique_.

\- Nous étions plus jeunes qu'eux et les entraînements nous importait peu.

\- J'imagine alors qu'eux aussi.

Elya ne répondit rien à Shanks. C'était vrai, l'entraînement était la dernière chose que les pirates prenaient au sérieux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher cela, c'était à eux de faire un effort et d'avoir la capacité d'évoluer.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux, cela pourrait te retomber dessus. _Conseilla le Roux_.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi le manchot ?

\- Depuis toujours.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers lui avec étonnement tandis que lui, souriait sincèrement.

\- Je fais comme nous a entraîné Rayleigh, mais leurs comportements m'obligent à être stricte.

Shanks hocha la tête dans le silence. En voyant sa tête, Elya se doutait qu'il était dans ses pensées.

\- Je me rappelle surtout quand Rayleigh ou Crocus nous faisait passer un sale quart d'heure après leur avoir désobéis. _Dit-il en grimaçant_.

La main de la blonde se posa sur sa tête en ayant le souvenir des bosses sur son crâne.

\- Ah oui c'était horrible..

Le Roux éclata de rire face à sa réaction. En y repensant, c'était Elya qui était la plus borné des trois mousses. Elle faisait en voir toutes les couleurs à l'équipage de Rogers.

\- Que dirais-tu de ressasser le passé devant une bonne chope de rhum ? _Proposa Shanks._

Elya secoua la tête et elle montra Ace d'un signe de tête.

\- Je dois le surveiller.

\- J'en conclus qu'il t'a énervé ?

\- En effet, il a oublié de se lever.

Shanks observa Ace qui nettoyait le pont en râlant le plus possible. De temps en temps il lançait des regards meurtri à la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'en fais, je pense que ce jeune homme sait se débrouiller tout seul. _Rassura Shanks_.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. _Soupira Elya_.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en cet abruti, il profiterait de son absence pour roupiller.

\- Roh allé ! Il faut que tu te détendes un peu aussi.

\- Bon très bien. _Céda la blonde_.

Elya suivit le rouquin jusqu'au réfectoire où l'alcool était servi à tout moment. Ils étaient assi en face de l'autre, ils ne cessaient de raconter le passé qui les unissait. Mais à force de ressasser les souvenirs, Elya se rendit compte à quel point son équipage lui manquait. Le bon vieux temps n'était qu'un souvenir à présent.

\- Et toi que fais-tu à présent ? _Demanda le Roux_. Je veux dire avant que nous fassions appelle à toi.

\- J'ai une vie tranquille, sans marine ni pirate qui me gêne.

\- Tu as arrêté la piraterie ?

Face à cette question, Elya eut le regard dans le vide et prit un moment avant de répondre d'une voix froide.

\- Tout ça s'est fini pour moi.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé surprenait le Roux, il devinait assez vite que quelque chose s'était passé à la jeune femme.

\- Elya, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Y a rien à dire, tout ça c'est derrière moi. _Dit-elle pour mettre un terme à la discussion._

Puis un silence régna entre les deux pirates. Shanks regardait la jeune femme avec insistance mais elle n'affrontait pas son regard. C'était bien trop pénible pour la blonde d'en parler. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose mais elle ne semblait pas lui avouer pour l'instant, ce n'était pas encore le moment.

\- Alors ? Baggy est devenu capitaine ? _Demanda Elya comme si de rien n'était_.

\- Oui, il a un avis de recherche.

\- Oh je vois !

La jeune femme arrêta son regard sur le bras qui manquait à Shanks, ce dernier le remarqua et posa son unique main sur son bras manquant. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres

\- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai perdu mon bras ? _Demanda le roux_.

\- J'avais entendu que tu l'avais perdu, je n'y croyais pas tellement. Enfin jusqu'à que je te vois, mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- J'ai sacrifié mon bras pour sauver la vie d'un petit garçon.

\- Bon Dieu Shanks mais pourquoi ?!

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, elle pensait que c'était durant un champ de bataille ou un affrontement contre un ennemi mais pas en sauvant un garçon.

\- Elya j'ai entendu les mêmes mots du capitaine sortir de sa bouche. _Dit-il nostalgique._

Elle sembla stupéfaite sur le coup, puis ses sourcils se fronçaient.

\- Donc tu aurais laissé ta peau pour ce garçon qui te faisait penser à notre capitaine ?

\- Tu l'aurais vu Elya.. ce garçon va aller loin.

Elya décida de ne pas en dire plus sur ce sujet. Shanks avait l'air sérieux et elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas perdu son bras pour un simple petit garçon.

Les deux anciens mousses de Roger discutaient encore pendant un long moment jusqu'à que le soleil se couche et face place à la lune dans le ciel. Discuter avec le roux lui fit du plus grand bien, c'était son ami d'enfance alors quand ils se sont séparé ce fut très douloureux pour la belle blonde mais elle savait qu'ils se retrouveraient.

Elya laissa Shanks pour aller dans sa cabine qu'on lui avait attribuée. Cependant, au moment où elle franchit la porte de sa cabine, elle découvrit ses affaires sens dessus dessous. Même le meuble qui lui servait à ranger ses vêtements était renversé, laissant paraître les tiroirs ouverts ainsi que ses vêtements qui gisaient partout dans la cabine. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde sur qui est l'auteur de tout ça. C'était bien sûr les pirates de Barbe blanche, seulement ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour définir un coupable et elle n'avait pas de preuve. La jeune femme ne perdit pas plus de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa cabine non sans joie.

Pendant l'heure du dîner, Elya observait bien les pirates de Barbe blanche en silence. Son regard froid traversait le grand réfectoire.

\- J'ai entendu dire que certains sont rentré dans la cabine d'Elya et on mit le bordel. _Déclara Joz_.

\- Il semblerait que quelques-uns soient en colère. _Dit Vista_.

\- Moi je comprends. _Soutenu Ace_. Elle mérite tout ça et on veut lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devrait pas se prendre de haut envers nous.

\- Ace, cela ne te donne pas le droit de faire ça. _S'écria Satch_.

S'ensuivit d'un débat entre les pirates qui était contre Elya et quelques pirates qui défendaient la jeune femme. Peu de pirates se manifestaient pour se ranger du côté de la jeune femme. Ils ont l'air plutôt bien décidé à faire regretter les gestes et les paroles de la blonde. Ils voulaient se venger, leur colère les habite et leur méprit les guident à lui faire regretter.

\- Hm bizarre.. je n'ai pas trouvé son avis de recherche. _Songea Izou qui lui venait d'un coup à l'esprit qui ne participait pas au débat_.

Marco fronça ses sourcils, montrant une mine sérieuse et méfiante. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce aux côtés de son capitaine. Puis leur regard se croisa.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un blondinet. Ce dernier avait l'air très passif devant ses camarades agités. Il était d'un extrême calme. Elle pouvait le reconnaître entre mille. C'était Marco le Phoenix. Elle avait un doute le concernant mais quand il s'était battu durant l'entraînement hier, elle n'avait plus aucun doute, c'était bien lui. Elle espérait intérieurement que ce dernier ne se souvenait plus d'elle..

À suivre..


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le troisième chapitre qui est plus court que les autres, n'hésiter pas à commenter ma fiction même si ce sont des commentaires négatifs, j'essayerais de m'améliorer le plus possible. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dès l'aube, les pirates de Barbe blanche étaient en train de s'entraîner. Le soleil faisait doucement son apparition. Elya les examinaient un par un (Dieu sait que c'est long !) et son regard froid n'échappaient à personne. Personne ne l'aimait et c'était réciproque. Elle n'était pas là pour se lier d'amitié avec eux mais les aider à devenir plus fort. Seulement si ces derniers ne sont pas capables de suivre ses ordres cela deviendra plus compliqué que prévu.

\- Bien, maintenant vous allez combattre. Pour réussir le combat il faut trouver le point faible de votre adversaire et surtout de ne pas gâcher votre énergie inutilement. _Dit Elya_.

\- Mais contre qui on va se battre ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un gros animal surgit de la forêt non loin d'eux. C'était un animal qui ressemblait à un ours, il faisait pratiquement la taille de Barbe blanche voir un peu plus. Elya sélectionna 4 pirates qui allaient l'attaquer. Les autres durent reculer de plusieurs mètres sous la demande de la jeune femme.

\- Très bien messieurs, je vous rappelle de ne pas gâcher votre énergie inutilement, travailler en équipes et l'usage de vos pouvoirs du fruit du démon sont exclus !

Les pirates qui avaient un pouvoir du fruit de démon regardèrent la blonde avec étonnement. Ils n'arrivaient pas à imaginer à battre cette bête enragée sans quelconque pouvoir.

L'ours ne perdit pas de temps et s'attaqua aux 4 pirates qui lui faisait face. Ces derniers esquivaient sans mal. Ils fallaient qu'ils communiquent pour réussir à battre ensemble l'ours. Au fur et à mesure les pirates essayaient tant bien que de mal de mettre à terre l'ours. De temps en temps, ils se parlaient entre eux mais il n'y avait rien de glorieux. Elya sentit que les pirates s'affaiblissaient, l'ours prend largement le dessus sur ces pauvres pirates. C'était à se demander comment les pirates de Barbe blanche ont pu en arriver jusqu'ici, dans le nouveau monde.

\- Vous devez trouver son point faible ! _Cria Elya_.

Les 4 pirates se lancèrent un regard, ils ne savaient où était le point faible de l'ours car ils étaient bien trop occupés à esquiver ses coups.

\- Il faut aller les aider ! _S'écria un pirate en regardant Elya_.

Les autres pirates de Barbe blanche attendirent une réaction de la part de la blonde, ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors un pirate s'avançait pour les aider. Mais il fut directement arrêté par le bras d'Elya qui lui barrait la route.

\- Ne bougez pas, ils doivent apprendre à se débrouiller seul. _Dit-elle durement_.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ?! _Rugit un pirate_. Si ça continue comme ça ils vont se faire massacrer.

La jeune femme soupira devant les airs paniqué des rejetons de Barbe blanche.

\- Très bien, je m'en occupe.

Elle s'avança vers l'ours et les 4 pirates qui essayaient toujours d'esquiver et d'attaquer. Celle-ci marchait doucement sans se presser et analyser chaque mouvement de la bête. Elle s'arrêta près d'eux mais pas trop pour que l'ours ne fasse pas attention à elle.

\- Attaquer le dans son dos ! Il donne des coups rapidement mais si vous l'attaquer en même temps il n'aura pas le temps de répliquer !

Les pirates exécutèrent les instructions de Elya, bien que l'ours se défendit très bien, il se prit les coups tranchants des lames. Ce dernier commençait donc à faiblir, son sang fit apparition sur sa fourrure. La bête hurla de douleur.

Puis sous les acclamations des pirates, la bête s'écroula durement sur le sable. Elya regardait les pirates se féliciter et s'acclamer. Elle pensait qu'ils ne méritaient en aucun cas de telles acclamations, c'était une victoire, mais sans elle, ils n'auraient pas réussi à toucher l'ours une seule fois. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent que leur combat sera plus dur qu'ils pensaient. Que leurs ennemis était bien plus redoutable.

\- Que tout le monde embarque ! Nous allons mettre les voiles. _Cria le roux depuis le Moby Dick_.

Tous les pirates exécutèrent l'ordre sans broncher, en lançant quelque regard méprisant envers la jeune femme. Cette dernière resta insensible à leur regard menaçant. Elya rejoignit Shanks sur le pont. Le roux la questionna du regard concernant l'entraînement qui venait de se dérouler. Elle secoua sa tête en signe d'exaspération, c'était tout sauf positif.

...

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient quitté l'île et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. L'envie d'aller se ressourcer dans son bain lui venait à l'esprit. Cette dernière entre dans sa cabine et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le désordre. Elle rassembla ses affaires pour aller se laver malgré une odeur écœurante qu'elle sentit. Elle se redressa, méfiante, vers l'odeur qui commençait à empester dans sa cabine. C'est avec beaucoup de méfiance qu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa salle bain délicatement et elle tressaillit face à ce spectacle. Le bain était rempli de sang ainsi que la tête de l'ours s'y baignait. Des éclaboussures gisaient sur les murs. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour éviter de respirer encore plus l'odeur répugnante du sang qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Celle-ci sortit de la cabine pour prendre de l'air avant de laisser partir son dîner.

\- Mademoiselle ?

Elle tourna son regard vers le porteur de la voix et découvrit Marco qui semblait curieux de la voir ainsi. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand couloir qui menait aux chambres des commandants ainsi qu'aux autres pirates.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il était pourtant suspendu à ses lèvres. Cependant il suivit le regard de la blonde qui désignait sa cabine. La porte était ouverte et il pouvait apercevoir sa cabine. Il s'aventura sans demander sa permission et elle ne l'en empêcha pas pour autant. L'odeur interpellait le phénix. Même la porte qui donnait lieu à la salle de bain était grande ouverte. Il conclua vite que l'odeur n'était autre que le sang, il pouvait apercevoir les éclaboussures sans entrer dans la salle de bain. Quand il franchit le pas de la porte, il porta directement son avant-bras devant sa bouche et son nez pour éviter de respirer. Il inspecta la pièce et sortit en fermant la porte de la salle de bain. Elya était toujours devant sa cabine, elle avait l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits.

\- Je vais envoyer des hommes nettoyer tout ça.

Elle hocha la tête en silence. Marco découvrit qu'elle tenait dans ses bras ses affaires pour aller se laver.

\- Tu peux aller dans ma cabine pour te laver en attendant et je te prête mon lit pendant que j'irais dormir ailleurs le temps qu'ils s'occupent de ce désagrément.

\- Je te remercie.

Marco la guide dans sa cabine et lui indiqua tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle. Tandis que Marco fixait la porte, avec toujours la méfiance qu'il avait sur elle. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Elya se fit couler un bain, bien que l'odeur du savon lui fit du bien, l'odeur du sang lui restait dans les narines. Shanks avait raison, cela allait lui coûter cher de ne pas être agréable avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Seulement ils n'ont toujours pas compris que ce n'était que pour leur bien, pour leur survie. Mais il lui en faut bien plus pour abandonner, elle avait vécu assez de choses pour surmonter ça. Elle devait les entraîner et les aider à vaincre Big Mom et Kaido, c'était pour Shanks et Barbe blanche qu'elle le faisait. Pas pour les pirates de Barbe blanche. Ces maudits pirates ne sont que de vulgaires insecte qui insulte la piraterie. Ils n'ont aucun savoir et aucune sagesse et cela leur conduira à leur perte. La jeune femme sortit du bien après plusieurs minutes puis elle s'entoura d'une serviette qui lui cachait sa poitrine et arriva à mi-cuisse. Elle captura ses cheveux et les entoura d'une autre serviette pour éviter qu'ils goûtent sur le plancher. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Elya tourna brusquement sa tête vers cette personne qui ouvrait la porte et reculait en se méfiant.

\- Marco ? Que se passe t-il ?

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et avança vers elle avec un air de détermination. Elya qui reculait s'est vite retrouvé le dos contre un mur alors leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Elya ne baissa pas sa garde et défiait du regard le phénix, elle ne savait pas qu'elles étaient ses intentions mais elle n'allait pour autant se laisser faire. Marco commença à lever le bras pour la toucher mais son bras fut vite repousser par Elya.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Demanda froidement la jeune femme_.

\- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

Elle perdit vite ses réflexes et elle fut perturbé, il l'avait reconnu. Marco profita de cette occasion pour enlever sa serviette qui cachait son corps. Elya ne bougeait pas d'un cil, sa marque était maintenant à découvert.

\- Alors c'est bien toi. _Dit Marco_.

D'un geste brusque, Elya reprit la serviette qu'avait dans les mains le phénix. Elle ne cachait pas son corps nu devant ce pirate, c'était à présent trop tard.

\- C'est la marque de l'emblème de Kaido !

À suivre..


	4. Chapter 4

Elya tourna la tête pour éviter le regard haineux que lançait Marco. Il pouvait voir que la marque avait été gravé au fer rouge, ainsi de la graver comme un vulgaire bétail. La marque était située sur sa hanche gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? _S'écria la blonde_. Vas y va dire à tout le monde que je suis une taupe.

Il ne répondit pas. Un silence régna dans la cabine, un silence lourd et pesant.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la dernière fois ? _Demanda le phénix_.

Bien qu'elle faisait partit de l'équipage de Kaido, qui semait la terreur dans le monde entier et qui n'avait aucune pitié pour ses victimes, elle avait sauvé Marco.

Elle se tourna pour être dos à lui et éviter ses questions. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Marco lui prit par les épaules pour qu'elle ne bouge plus d'un pouce et qu'elle soit face à lui.

\- Réponds moi ! _S'écria Marco à bout de nerfs_. J'étais un soldat dans la marine à ce moment-là et nous avons été attaquer par la flotte de Kaido ! Vous rasiez tout sur votre passage. Puis toi, tu devais me tuer, tu pouvais me tuer ! Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Pourquoi ?!

Elle regarda attentivement le pirate, sa respiration était saccadée et elle pouvait sentir sa force à travers ces mains qui serraient petit à petit ses épaules.

\- J'ai vu ton regard ce jour-là.. J'ai eu pitié !

Marco relâcha la jeune femme de son emprise et avait l'air perturbé de sa réponse.

\- Pitié ? _Répéta Marco_. Tu es Elya dont le pseudonyme est « l'égorgeuse », tout le monde avait peur de toi car tu tuais sans regret toutes les personnes qui se dressaient sur ton chemin. Et donc un vulgaire soldat de la marine te faisait pitié ?

\- Je faisais de mon mieux pour laisser envie les victimes de Kaido !

Sa réponse surprit Marco.

\- Je ne tuais pas par envie.. quand je t'avais en face de moi, je n'ai pas pu me résigner à te tuer.

« Les hommes de Kaido massacraient les soldats de la marine sans laisser le moindre soldat envie. Marco avait tout fait pour défendre ses camarades mais en vain. C'était à son tour de succomber aux balles ou à la lame qui allait lui trancher la gorge. Seulement elle ne vint jamais, sous la surprise du soldat. Elya regarda de gauche à droite pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les voir et comprendre ses intentions. Le soldat avait découvert la marque de l'emblème de Kaidou sur sa hanche. Pendant qu'elle déchirait le haut du vêtement du soldat, ce dernier allait se relever et se défendre mais il fut arrêté par la pirate.

\- Je te déconseille de faire ça. _Avait-elle dit_. Ne bouge pas et fait semblant d'être mort compris ?

Elle s'ouvra le bras pour laisser son sang tomber sur le corps de Marco. Laissant croire que le pauvre soldat de la marine était blessé et avait succombé à ses blessures.. »

Un autre silence régna dans la pièce. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Elya, qui commençait à trouver le temps long, prit ses vêtements et se changea devant le phénix. Marco ne fit rien pour l'arrêter cette fois-ci, il décida de la laisser en paix pour le moment. Au moment où il allait fermer la porte de la salle de bain pour la laisser seul, il découvrit le dos de la jeune femme. Même s'il l'avait vu que quelques secondes il avait pu apercevoir les nombreuses cicatrises qui recouvrait la totalité de son dos, il en fut estomaqué.

Le lendemain, Elya avait bien dormi dans le lit de Marco et elle n'avait pas été dérangé cette fois-ci par ce dernier. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs plus revu depuis la scène dans la salle de bain. Elle devina qu'il n'avait rien dit sur son identité étant donné que tous les pirates étaient à leurs occupations comme d'habitude. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui consistait à combattre (sans leur pouvoir bien évidemment) chacun un adversaire. Elya faisait le tour de la grande pièce et conseilla diverse attaque et de défense. Malgré que sa salle de bain avait subi un carnage, elle n'en tenait pas compte et préféra ignorer ça. Elle ignora aussi le phénix durant toute la séance ce qui n'échappait pas au pirate.

\- Elya ?

Elle baissa son regard vers le rouquin qui venait de l'appeler. Ce dernier était au pied du mât en train de la regarder et patientait pour qu'elle descende. Elle aimait être perchée sur une vergue et s'y allonger pour laisser l'air de l'océan frapper son visage. Elle pouvait entendre les vagues et sentir le bateau tanguer à cause de celles-ci. Quand la blonde fut près de l'empereur il lui dit :

\- Ça va ?

Elya qui ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, releva la tête en entendant de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que la salle de bain de ta cabine avait été saboté.

\- En effet.

Shanks inspecta la jeune femme qui semblait impassible tels une statut sans émotions.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler ?

\- Oh Shanks je t'en prie.

La réaction de son ami d'enfance lui semblait si ridicule. Elle n'avait plus 15 ans et Shanks avait dû mal à s'en rendre compte. Il est vrai qu'ils ont passé énormément de temps ensemble mais depuis leur séparation, Elya n'aimait pas être « bordé ». Bien qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé, leur relation n'était plus la même à présent, il fallait voir les choses en face comme la fait Elya. Les choses ont changé.

\- Écoute ça va, mais je suis assez grande maintenant pour gérer mes problèmes. _Dit-elle assez durement_.

\- Je t'ai offusqué ?

\- Shanks, tu es gentil mais arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi à présent.

Le regard du roux devenu soudainement plus dure.

\- Tu es en train de te mettre des barrières Elya, j'en conclus qu'il s'est passé des évènements pour que tu en arrives là.

Le roux avait visé juste. La blonde ne répondit rien en retour mais son silence suffisait à l'empereur pour comprendre qu'il avait raison. Quand il comprit qu'elle ne comptait pas lui répondre, il partit en la laissant seule. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'attendre qu'elle vienne de son plein gré.

Pendant le dîner, l'ambiance était tendue et pesante entre les deux anciens mousses de Gold Roger. Shanks était à la fois déçu et triste que leur relation en soit arrivé jusqu'ici. Avant ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils se considéraient comme des frères et sœurs. Pendant le dîner ils ne s'échangeaient aucun mot et c'est à cet instant qu'Elya se sentit seule. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus personne à ses côtés.

Elya allait en direction de sa cabine, celle-ci fut nettoyée de fond en comble. Les responsables ne s'étaient pas désignés et elle se doutait que d'autres entourloupes allaient recommencer. Sur le chemin, elle croisa le phénix. Elle passa près de lui sans prêter attention à sa présence. Elle s'éloignait petit à petit sans lui adresser un mot.

\- Justement je te cherchais.

Elya s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui pour entendre la suite.

\- Tu dois aller voir Barbe Blanche et lui parler de ta marque.

La jeune femme inspecta les environs pour être sûr qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils pouvaient parler tranquillement. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle redoutait ce moment. Elle hocha la tête pour approuver l'idée du phénix. Puis sans un mot il l'a conduit à la cabine de son capitaine. Jusqu'à qu'elle eut enfin envie d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux autres à propos de ma marque ?

Elya ne pouvait pas apercevoir le visage du pirate car elle le suivait et elle était derrière lui, déchiffré ses expressions étaient impossible.

\- Si mes compagnons apprennent ça, ils seront fous de rage. Puis tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie alors je t'en dois une.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la cabine de Barbe blanche. Marco frappa à la porte et attendit l'autorisation de son capitaine pour entrer. Elle entra dans la cabine suivie de Marco qui ferma la porte derrière eux. À sa surprise, Shanks était lui aussi présent.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Barbe Blanche curieux_.

\- Je crois qu'Elya a des choses importante à vous dire. _Déclara Marco_.

Le regard du roux devenu sérieux tout comme celui de Barbe Blanche et ils fixaient la jeune femme. Celle-ci ignorait leurs regards, puis soupira avant de lever son haut. Face à sa marque, Shanks semblait déstabiliser à l'égard de son amie tandis que Barbe Blanche était de plus en plus méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- J'ai fais partit de l'équipage de Kaido il y a de cela 6 ans désormais.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans la tête du rouquin, lui qui pensait connaître la jeune femme par cœur, mais des années sont passées et il découvrit qu'au fond qu'il ne connaissait plus sa camarade autant qu'il l'avait connu.

\- Devenons-nous te considérer comme une traîtresse ? Ou une taupe selon tes préférences.

Les propos du roux surprirent la jeune femme. Elle avait senti qu'il avait été touché de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Ce dernier semblait essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien pris en compte ses paroles plutôt dans la journée.

\- Je ne fais plus partit de cet équipage et j'ai perdu contact définitivement. _Déclara Elya_. J'ai une haine profonde pour cet équipage et je souhaite leur mort plus que tout. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté votre requête, je veux qu'ils perdent !

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu dois connaître les membres d'équipage de Kaido. _Conclut Barbe Blanche._

\- Bien entendu, je vous serais utile car je connais leurs points forts et leurs points faibles.

\- Très bien nous allons alors avoir besoin de toi pour nos positions et pour nos stratagèmes.

Elya hocha la tête.

\- Sauf votre respect, je ne souhaite pas que tous les membres de votre équipage soient au courant.

Barbe Blanche était intrigué de sa requête. Elle ne voulait pas refaire ressurgir le passé, elle n'en n'avait pas la force. Si tout l'équipage de Barbe Blanche était au courant, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir subir encore deux fois plus leur haine.

\- Entendus.

La discussion prit fin et Elya était autorisé à rejoindre sa cabine. Avant que Marco reparte avec elle, Barbe Blanche l'interpella un instant.

\- J'aimerais que tu la surveilles, on ne sait pas si on doit lui faire confiance pour l'instant.

\- Très bien père.

Quand il ferma la porte, il se précipita pour suivre la jeune femme. Il arriva près de la cabine de la blonde et il la vit debout, sans bouger. La porte de sa cabine était ouverte. Marco arriva à sa hauteur et il découvrit avec stupéfaction que sa cabine était encore plus saccagée. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés ainsi que son matelas. Sa commode était en mille morceaux et son bureau était dans le même état. Marco soupira à la vue de ce spectacle.

\- À partir de maintenant tu dormiras dans ma cabine.

\- C'est pas la peine, une autre cabine me suffira.

\- Elles sont toutes occupées à présent.

Elya se rendit compte alors que pas beaucoup de choix s'offrait à elle. La jeune femme se dirigea dans la cabine voisine donc celle de Marco et ce dernier la suivait. La présence du pirate l'interpella et son regard interrogateur fit prendre à Marco l'usage de la parole pour se justifier.

\- Je dormirais dans ma cabine aussi.

Elle fronça les sourcils et elle devenue très vite méfiante.

\- C'est pour garder un œil sur moi ?

Le silence du phénix répondit à sa question. Elle le regarda installer un matelas sur le plancher à côté du lit de la cabine et s'installer dessus en silence. Elya n'ajouta aucun mot et s'installa aussi dans son lit (ou plutôt dans celui de phénix). Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir sauf si Elya penchait sa tête vers le sol car son lit était en hauteur comparé au matelas qu'utilisait Marco. C'est en ayant du mal à trouver le sommeil que la journée se termina enfin pour la jeune femme.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey !

Je tenais à préciser que je ne continue plus beaucoup One Piece en ce moment et j'en suis qu'à Punk Hazard alors je ne connais pas trop la suite.

Evidemment ma fiction ne se base pas sur les événements qui se produisent après.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Île en vue !

Les navires s'approchèrent de la côte et petit à petit ils pouvaient apercevoir la ville. Cette fois ce n'était pas une île désertique, il va donc falloir être vigilant et ne pas se faire repérer pour être dénoncé. Les pirates avaient besoin de faire le plain de vivre. Les entraînements vont devoir se réaliser sur le Moby Dick pour ne pas se faire remarquer par la marine ou par quelqu'un d'autre. Après avoir accosté et que tout le monde était présent sur le pont, Marco fit une annonce. Elya était à l'écart mais avait une oreille attentive pour l'écouter.

\- Il semblerait que certains d'entre vous s'amuse à saccager la cabine d'Elya, hier soir nous avons découvert sa cabine dans un piteux état pour une énième fois. J'aimerais que les coupables se dénoncent, père saura être juste envers vous.

Bien entendu, aucun pirate ne se manifestait. Ils regardaient tout le second de leur capitaine et ne bronchaient pas une seule fois.

\- Très bien. _Continua Marco face à leur silence_. Si cela se reproduit et que nous trouvons les coupables, je serais intransigeant.

Elya n'éprouvait pas le besoin de trouver les coupables, cela lui semblait si futile de s'occuper de cette affaire. La jeune femme ignorait ces agissements pour le moins agaçant évidemment mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps à régler ses comptes auprès des pirates qui ont une dent contre elle.

L'entraînement pouvait démarrer en toute tranquillité après l'annonce de Marco.

\- Pour cette séance, vous allez vous battre contre moi. Votre objectif aujourd'hui est de me toucher.

Les pirates étaient ravis surtout pour ceux qui rêvaient de lui foutre une raclée. Ils étaient en équipe de quatre pour l'attaquer et ils avaient même le droit d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Ils avaient un ordre de passage et le groupe suivant pouvait attaquer que si les quatre pirates du groupe précédent étaient à terre. Puis les combats commencèrent. Elya avait soigneusement séparé les commandants sauf Marco et Ace qu'elle avait mi dans le même groupe. Ils passaient en derniers. Elya évitait les enchaînements des coups des pirates sans difficulté, elle les laissait donner des coups sans riposter. Mais quand elle sentit qu'ils donnaient leur maximum, elle attaqua pour les mettre à terre. Elle retenait tout de même ses coups, cela ne servait à rien qu'elle utilise à maximum sa force juste pour les mettre K.O. Elle sentait quand même que les commandants était à un niveau supérieur que les autres. Alors elle ne faisait aucun cadeau pour ceux-là car ils lui donnaient un peu du fils à retordre mine de rien. Puis vient au tour du dernier groupe. Les autres pirates avaient fait place pour le combat et regardaient attentivement la bataille. Tout le monde savait qu'Ace souhaitait sa revanche plus que tout. Elya était intrigué comment allait se passer le combat en mettant dans le même groupe les deux premiers commandants. Quand le combat démarra, les deux pirates furent mi au tapis dès la première minute mais il ne restait plus qu'Ace et Marco

\- Il faut qu'on se batte ensemble. _Suggéra Marco_.

Elya était contente d'entendre ça de la part de Marco, c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je veux lui faire mordre la poussière. _S'écria Ace avec colère_.

Ace s'élança vers la jeune femme sans attendre Marco. Il voulait la battre tout seul sans aucune aide et il en faisait une affaire personnelle. Elya évitait ces coups tandis qu'elle gardait un œil sur le phénix qui restait dans le coin. Cependant il se mit à l'attaque en ignorant les plaintes de son ami qui voulait la battre seul. Sous la surprise du pirate, Elya donna un coup fatal à Ace ce qui le déstabilisa et qui fut à terre suite à ce coup. Elle arrêta Marco avant qu'il s'élance vers elle.

\- Satch, j'aimerais que tu te battes avec Marco.

Elya ressentait la haine de poings ardent et il était trop obnubilé par la victoire qu'il ne voulait pas faire équipe. Pourtant Marco était sur la bonne voie. Satch était surpris de la demande de la jeune femme et se positionna aux côtés du blond. Avec plusieurs observations, Elya avait découvert que ces deux pirates étaient proches et avait un lien fort.

\- Faisons comme d'habitude. _Déclara Marco_.

Satch hocha la tête pour approuver son idée. Ils étaient des amis de longues dates et ils avaient intégré l'équipage de Barbe Blanche à quelques mois d'intervalle. Ils s'élancèrent et se battirent à l'unisson. Elya évitait leurs coups mais avec un peu plus de mal qu'avec les autres. Quand elle évitait le coup d'un des deux, l'autre était à la charge pour ne lui laisser aucun répit. Elle reculait à chaque fois qu'elle évitait leurs coups qui s'enchaînaient. Soudain le poing de Marco frôla la tête de la jeune femme. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, plus personne n'osait bouger. Satch restait immobile ainsi que Marco et Elya. Ils réalisèrent qu'il était à deux doigts de la toucher. Elya et Marco pouvaient sentir leur souffle et leur rythme cardiaque irrégulier tellement qu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Elya posa sa main sur le poing du phénix avec douceur. À ce toucher, Marco en fut surpris et éloigna son poing de son visage.

\- Je vous félicite messieurs, vous avez trouvé la solution pour me toucher. _Souria Elya pour la première fois_.

Satch qui s'était penché vers le plancher pour reprendre son souffle souriait de bonheur tandis que les autres pirates étaient tous surpris.

\- Si tu veux me battre Ace, il va falloir que tu écoutes tes camarades et que tu travailles en équipes.

Ce dernier serra ses poings en signe de rage. Il ne rajouta rien et partit avec pour seule compagnie sa déception. Elya mit fin à leur entraînement en espérant que chaque pirate avait compris l'idée qu'elle essayait de leur envoyer.

Après la séance d'entraînement, les pirates allaient se ressourcer dans un bar où ils y passaient toute l'après-midi ainsi que la soirée. Elya avait fait un tour en ville pour s'acheter des vêtements pour remplacer ceux qui ont été endommagé. Puis elle était restée sur le navire en ayant pour occupation des livres seulement. Quelqu'un frappa dans la cabine et entra.

\- Marco ? Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de frapper, c'est ta cabine après tout. _Dit-elle_.

\- Je sais mais je préfère quand même m'annoncer.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en silence et se plongea à nouveau dans son livre.

\- Mes compagnons et moi on va aller sur l'île dans un bar tu veux venir avec nous ?

Elya était surprise de sa proposition, même si l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Elle allait décliner, mais elle fut coupée par le pirate.

\- Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée pour faire calmer les choses. Si ils t'apprenne à te connaître, leur haine s'atténuera.

Il n'avait pas tord sur ce coup-là. Elle ferma son livre et elle se leva.

\- Très bien je te suis.

Marco présenta un sourire face à sa décision. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre en direction du bar en question. Le silence leur tenait compagnie mais Elya tenait tout de même à féliciter Marco de son entraînement.

\- Je suis contente que tu es eu l'initiative de faire équipe pour me battre.

\- Je sais qu'en s'y mettant tous nous pouvons y arriver.

\- Oui, l'union fait la force.

Elya était heureuse d'entendre Marco approuver ses idées et elle espère que les autres suivront son exemple. Ils entrèrent enfin dans le bar. Le bar était rempli et peu de place était inoccupé. Il faut dire aussi que les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche était très nombreux. Elya s'installait sur une table et Marco prit place en face de la jeune femme. Aucun pirate ne semblait remarquer sa présence. L'alcool aidait surtout à se faire oublier. Satch s'était rejoint à eux ainsi qu'Izou, Vista et Joz. Ils discutèrent tranquillement malgré tout le bruit que provoquaient les autres en chantant ou en éclatant de rire. Elya passait un bon moment en leur compagnie. Les heures s'écoulèrent à une vitesse et l'alcool ne se faisait pas rare pour le bonheur des pirates. Ils oubliaient tous les problèmes qu'ils faisaient face depuis un certains avec les empereurs. La pression disparaissait au moment où ils franchissaient la porte du bar. Satch retourna au comptoir pour commander d'autres verres tandis qu'Izou était parti aux toilettes et Joz et Vista étaient appelé par d'autres pirates. Marco et Elya se retrouvaient à nouveau seule.

\- Tu avais raison Marco, ils se méfient moins désormais.

\- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. _Dit-il avec un mince sourire_.

\- Et je dois admettre que je m'amuse bien.

Marco allait lui répondre mais fut coupé par un homme qui s'était rapproché de leur table. Elya et Marco se méfier de ce mystérieux personnage car il ne faisait pas partit de l'équipage.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé te voir ici. _S'écria l'homme_.

\- On peut savoir qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? _Demanda Marco sur le ton de la défensive_.

L'homme se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un regard menaçant.

\- Tu ne trompes personne, ils n'ont pas l'air de te connaître mais moi je sais que tu es l'égorgeuse. La fille qui faisait partit de l'équipage de-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Marco prit sa tête et l'enfonça sur la table. La table fut détruite et tout le monde les regardait intriguer des gestes du phénix.

\- Tout va bien. _Dit Marco pour rassurer ses compagnons_. Juste un abrutis qui cherchait les ennuis.

\- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? _Demanda Satch_.

\- Non ça va aller je te remercie.

Marco prit le col de l'homme qui était toujours sonné et sortit du bar. Elya le suivit jusqu'à qu'ils arrivèrent dans un coin sombre où personne ne pouvait les voir. Marco prit l'homme par sa chemise pour le relever et pour qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Je te préviens je vais pas retenir mes coups si tu ne parles pas. _Dit-il menaçant_.

Seulement l'homme semblait encore sonné et dans l'incapacité de prononcer un mot. Elya posa sa main sur celle du blond.

\- Laisse tomber, je pense que c'est un homme qui avait une dent contre Kaido et qui m'a simplement reconnu.

Marco dut se résigner mais avant de le laisser il donna un dernier coup pour être sûr qui serait trop sonné pour pouvoir dévoiler l'identité d'Elya. Si Marco l'avait laissé parlé dans le bar ses compagnons l'auraient entendu car ce dernier parlait de plus en plus fort. Au point qu'il allait sûrement hurler le nom de Kaido. Elya remercia du regard le phénix et ils rejoignirent les autres pour continuer à s'amuser. Il s'en était fallu de peu.

À Suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Le réveil fut très douloureux. En effet, les méfaits de l'alcool surgissaient quand ils ouvrèrent les yeux. C'était le cas pour Elya. Même si c'était loin d'être la première fois, elle n'y était plus habitué depuis le temps. Elle prenait son temps pour se relever de son lit. L'absence du phénix se fit ressentir. Elle s'habilla dans la salle de bain tranquillement et attacha ses longs cheveux. Elle sortit de la cabine et du grand couloir pour découvrir le soleil bien haut dans le ciel. Elle dut laisser du temps pour s'habituer à la forte luminosité que lançait celle-ci.

\- Bonjour.

Elya sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire accoster surtout en voyant que le pont était désertique.

\- Oh excuse-moi je ne pensais pas te faire peur.

Elle découvrit Izou qui abordait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour. _Répondit-elle_.

\- Pas trop dur ce matin ?

\- Un peu dur mais c'est supportable. _Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé_.

\- Bien, ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. _Ricana le commandant_.

En effet, quand ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le réfectoire, Elya pu découvrir les pirates qui essayaient d'émerger tant bien que de mal. Mais ils manquaient encore des pirates à l'appel, ces derniers étaient sûrement encore en train de roupiller.

\- Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

La question du commandant surprit beaucoup la blonde. Il désignait la table où se positionnait Satch, Vista et Joz. En les voyant, elle repensa au moment qu'elle avait passé en leur compagnie qui était très agréable. Elle n'avait pas passé de bon moment depuis très longtemps. Ils lui faisaient oublier les mauvais souvenirs.

\- Madame. _Salua Vista quand Elya s'installa à ses côtés_.

\- Alors on a une petite mine ce matin.

\- Hm il semblerait. _Grimaça la jeune femme_. Je n'ai plus l'habitude.

Satch qui était à côté d'elle ne lui adressa pas un mot ni un regard. Contrairement aux autres, il était bien plus silencieux. Elya pensa alors que son humeur était due à l'alcool de la veille.

\- Alors Satch tu as perdu ta langue aujourd'hui ? Ce ne serait pas en rapport avec une certaine jeune femme ?

\- Lâche-moi Izou. _Râla Satch_. J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec la compagnie d'une charmante demoiselle.

\- Ah oui ? C'est bizarre Satch mais moi je t'ai vu en train de te faire passer un savon avec une rouquine. _Souligna Izou_.

Les autres commandants pouffèrent de rires, tout le monde avait assisté à la scène. Satch s'était fait gifler par une jeune femme dont les cheveux étaient roux, et cela devant tous ses compagnons.

\- Ouais j'ai malencontreusement fait une bêtise. _Dit Satch vexé par les rires de ses amis_.

\- Une bêtise qui s'intitule l'adultère. _Précisa Izou_.

\- C'est pas vrai !

Elya rejoignit son rire à ceux de Vista et Joz. Satch essayait de se justifier mais cela faisait en aucun taire les rires des autres. Après qu'ils se calmèrent, Marco fit irruption et se positionna en face d'Elya. Marco qui les avait vu rire de loin, souriait à la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour. _Dit-il._

\- Bonjour.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Jusqu'à ce que Vista prenne la parole en s'adressant au phénix.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé avec père ?

\- On ne va pas tarder à changer de cap, des rumeurs circulent sur les changements de position de Kaido et Big Mom.

Elya fronça les sourcils mais ne rajouta pas un mot, mais ce qui n'échappa pas à Marco. Ils mangèrent ensemble dans la bonne humeur et en oubliant presque qu'ils étaient en guerre.

\- Je pense que certains vont avoir dû mal durant l'entraînement. _S'écria Izou._

\- On n'a pas le temps de se la couler douce, chaque minute compte. _Rappela la blonde_.

Elle avait raison, ils ne devaient pas négliger le manque d'un entraînement. Ils ne savaient même pas encore combien de temps ils avaient avant l'échéance des quatre empereurs. Cela pouvait être demain tout comme dans 1 mois. Quand Elya avait fini de manger, elle se leva. Soudain un couteau qui avait surgi de nulle part frôla son visage et finit pas se planter dans le mur en bois proche d'elle. La jeune femme ne bougeait plus d'un pouce et inspectait la pièce pour identifier son agresseur. Marco se leva d'un bond.

\- Toi là ! Tu viens avec moi !

Marco prit subitement le bras du pirate qui était la source de cet évènement et sortit du réfectoire. Les commandants étaient tout aussi surprit. Mais Elya partit sans dire un mot en enlevant le couteau du mur. Le pirate allait être sanctionné sévèrement.

Bien entendu l'entraînement eu lieu malgré les pirates qui n'étaient pas en pleine forme. Mais Elya les ignorait et les faisait travailler dur. Pour les pirates cela leur semblait être pire que d'habitude, ils avaient dû mal à suivre ce qui énervait la jeune femme. Fort heureusement pour tout le monde l'entraînement était enfin finit. Ça valait mieux pour les pirates comme pour la blonde. Elle était à bout de nerfs.

Plus tard dans la journée, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elya se reposait sur une vergue du grand mât principal. Ses yeux étaient clos, ne profitant pas du coucher du soleil. Les pirates étaient à leurs occupations. Elle était seule et tranquille, comme avant. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et des voix qui semblaient proche et forte du grand mât. Un petit groupe de pirate était sur le pont et il semblerait qu'ils n'eussent pas remarqué la blonde allongée sur la vergue. Ils étaient focalisés sur Marco et un sujet de conversation en particulier.

\- On dirait que tu portes un intérêt particulier à cette femme ? _Dit un pirate_.

Quand elle entendit le mot « femme » elle se redressa pour mieux les apercevoir et garder un œil sur eux.

\- Tu as des hallucinations mon pauvre. _Rétorqua Marco les bras croisés avec un air détendu_.

\- Non non il a raison, déjà pourquoi tu la défends autant ? _Dit un autre pirate qu'elle ne saurait identifier du haut de sa vergue_.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis le second de père et vous êtes d'une certaine manière sous ma responsabilité. Je me dois de vous guider dans le droit chemin quand père me laisse la liberté de le faire.

Le groupe de pirate n'y croyait pas un mot malgré les arguments du phénix.

\- Ouais c'est ça, moi je pense que notre phénix à un penchant pour elle.

\- C'est clair. Elle ne nous rend pas indifférents, mais alors avec toi on dirait qu'il y a autre chose.

Le second de Barbe Blanche commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ces questions ou remarques. Il avait beau se défendre que personne ne le croyait pas. C'est vrai que la jeune femme était très séduisante et le phénix ne pouvait pas le nier. Ses traits du visage étaient fins, ses yeux étaient en forme d'amande ainsi que sa bouche charnue faisait d'elle la femme parfaite. Seulement tout le monde ne tombait pas sous son charme, en effet son caractère leur faisait oublier l'image de la femme parfaite.

Heureusement pour Marco, l'heure du dîner fit arrêter les pirates qui coururent en direction du réfectoire à toute vitesse. Elya restait perché et ne lâchait pas Marco de son regard. Il était seul, laissé par ses camarades pour une assiette bien garnie.

\- Tu comptes descendre ou m'observer encore longtemps ?

Marco leva son regard vers la jeune femme et un sourire moqueur avait fait une apparition sur ses lèvres. Elle était prise la main dans le sac. Elle descendit de son perchoir pour être aux côtés du blond.

\- J'ai entendu votre conversation. _Se justifia la jeune femme_.

\- Où plutôt que tu nous as écoutés.

\- Hm difficile de ne pas vous écouter car je n'entendais que vous. _Sourit-elle_.

Marco ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire à son tour.

\- Et si nous allions manger ? _Demanda Elya_.

Marco se mit hors de son chemin pour la laisser passer. Il se pencha et tendu son bras en direction du réfectoire.

\- Après vous mademoiselle.

\- Merci mon cher. _Dit-elle amusé_.

Le repas passa très vite et dans la bonne humeur. Elya ne se mettait plus à côté de Shanks mais à la table avec Marco et Satch avec qui elle se sentait bien. De moins en moins de pirates semblèrent n'avoir plus aucune haine contre la jeune femme. En la voyant rire avec les commandants, ils se calmèrent pensant qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient. Ils avaient confiance en leurs commandants alors ils avaient moins de colère envers elle. Bien qu'ils y en avaient encore qui avaient décidé de continuer à la perturber. À la fin du repas, Elya se dirigeait vers la cabine de Marco. Quant à Marco il avait des choses à régler. Quand la jeune femme arriva devant la porte, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et elle entendit du bruit venant à l'intérieur de la cabine. Elle se mit sur ses gardes immédiatement sachant que ce n'était pas le phénix. La blonde ouvrit la porte subitement en ayant la main sur le fourreau de son sabre (juste au cas où). Elle découvrit Satch qui était en train de jeter un œil sur les papiers qu'il y avait sur le bureau.

\- Satch ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle_.

Ce dernier releva la tête vers elle, il semblait être sérieux et froid.

\- Salut Elya, Marco m'avait dit de lui apporter des papiers importants.

Elya restait méfiante, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Son attitude joviale avait disparu.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on part pour un combat. Bon bien sûr c'est la première fois contre des empereurs. Mais tout le monde veut la tête de Barbe Blanche car il est considéré comme l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Tout ça, Elya le savait déjà mais elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- On a eu des traîtres parmi l'équipage qui faisait semblant d'être un de nos camarades pour ensuite avoir la tête de père. Nous avons donc appris à nous méfier sur les nouveaux venus.

\- Tu penses que je suis une traîtresse ? _Dit-elle avec un rire moqueur_.

\- Oh je ne le pense pas, j'en suis même presque convaincu ! Tu es l'égorgeuse et membre de l'équipage de Kaido !

Il se jeta sur la jeune femme.

\- Je te jure que je suis ici pour vous aider ! _Se défendit Elya_.

\- Je n'y crois pas.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas lui faire du mal et elle n'avait même pas envie de se battre contre lui. Elle avait de l'affection pour lui. Alors elle le laissa prendre le dessus et elle se trouva au sol avec une lame qui la menaçait de lui trancher la gorge. Satch était positionné sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle ne bouge.

\- Satch arrête !

Marco avait fait son apparition. Il était planté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Oui elle faisait partit de l'équipage de Kaido mais elle n'est pas là pour nous trahir. _Dit-il pour calmer les choses_.

\- Tu sais ce que ça représente Marco, elle est peut-être une menteuse.

\- Écoute Satch, père et Shanks sont au courant et j'ai pour mission de la surveiller. Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de nous trahir.

Satch qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme, enleva son épée.

\- J'avais un doute sur elle mais si tu me dis qu'on a rien à craindre alors je te crois. _Dit-il en se levant_.

Marco remercie d'un signe de tête son ami.

\- Comment tu l'as su ? _Demanda Elya qui se leva à son tour_.

\- L'homme dans le bar que Marco a assommé m'a semblé louche alors je suis allé lui demander à son réveil ses intentions.

Elya et Marco grimacèrent. Eux qui pensaient que cet homme ne poserait plus de problème, ils avaient bien tort.

\- Excuse-moi Elya mais j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions. _Se justifia Satch_.

Elya accepta ses excuses avec un petit sourire.

\- J'ai été bien surpris quand j'ai entendu ça ! Je ne l'ai dit à personne si cela peut vous rassurer et si je peux vous donner un conseil. _Dit Satch plus sérieusement_. Faites attention à ce qu'Ace ne soit pas au courant.

\- Je sais, il est capable de perdre la raison. _Soupira Marco_.

Là-dessus Satch avait raison. Ace n'aimait surtout pas les mensonges et Marco ne savait que trop bien que son ami est capable d'entrer dans une rage folle pour le malheur de ses compagnons. Ils ont eu de la chance que ce soit Satch qui est entendu et pas un autre pirate qui aurait eu l'idée de tout balancer. On dirait bien que son secret se fragilise de plus en plus.

À Suivre..


	7. Chapter 7

Ce jour-là le soleil se faisait rare, les nuages cachait le peu de luminosité que lançait celle-ci. Le Moby Dick avait quitté l'île comme l'avait prédit le second de Barbe Blanche. Elya était sur le pont adossé à la rambarde avec pour compagnie son livre. L'air frais lui faisait du bien et elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans la cabine enfermée. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire alors elle passait la plupart de son temps à lire tranquillement. Puis le vent se leva, faisant au passage tourner plusieurs pages de son livre. Elle ferma son livre et se tourna vers l'horizon pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'une tempête. Soudain, elle sentit que quelqu'un la poussa et elle tomba dans l'eau. Les pirates ayant entendu le bruit, s'approchèrent de la rambarde pour ne plus apercevoir la jeune femme. Cette dernière coulait et ne remontait pas à la surface. Elle posa ses mains devant sa bouche et son nez pour éviter de respirer. Elle voyait qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de la surface. Marco et Satch qui arrivèrent sur le pont, apercevaient l'attroupement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Marco_.

\- Elya est tombé à l'eau.

Les deux commandants se penchèrent et ne virent en aucun cas la blonde.

\- Elle ne remonte pas ! _S'écria Marco en comprenant_.

Satch sauta directement en voyant qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il vit aussitôt la jeune femme qui s'engouffrait au fond de la mer. Elle tendit son bras vers lui alors qu'elle perdait ses forces, elle était à bout. Quand Satch attrapa sa main, elle n'avait plus la force de résister et elle commença à laisser entrer dans ses poumons l'eau salée. Satch remonta à la surface à une vitesse et il posa le bras de la blonde autour de son coup pour qu'elle ait un appui. Ils les aidèrent à remonter sur le navire. Dès qu'Elya retrouva le vieux plancher du Moby Dick, elle se laissa tomber et cracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Marco s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête en haletant. Tous les pirates la regardaient, elle était redevenue le centre d'attention soudainement. Satch qui essorait sa chemise et qui était à présent torse nu, venu aux côtés de la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'aurais pas mangé un de ces foutus fruits du démon par hasard.

\- Il semblerait. _Dit-elle avec un petit rire_.

\- Satch va l'aider à aller dans ma cabine.

Elya refusa l'aide de Satch et se leva toute seule comme une grande. Mais il l'accompagna tout de même pour aller se changer. Tandis que Marco fusillait du regard les pirates sur le pont car un ou plusieurs de ces pirates était coupable. Si le phénix connaissait le coupable il jurait devant Dieu qu'il ne serait pas tendre avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient d'arriver.

Elya qui essorait ses cheveux pendant qu'elle marchait en direction de la cabine en compagnie de Satch, se tourna vers lui.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je devrais d'ailleurs te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. _Dit-elle_.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais vu le coupable ?

\- Non pas du tout, il m'a poussé dans le dos.

C'était bien ce que craignait Satch.

\- Alors comme ça tu as mangé un fruit du démon ? _Dit-il curieux_.

\- Oui, Kaido est connu pour avoir dans son équipage plein détendeur de fruit du démon.

\- Et c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

\- Tu le découvriras pas toi-même. _Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil_.

Satch se mit à geindre ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Elle se rendit à la cabine et se changea avec des vêtements secs. Avec plusieurs jours de réflexions, elle décida d'aller voir son amie d'enfance, Shanks le roux. Elle ne voulait pas être en mauvais terme avec lui. Ils avaient tellement passé de bon moment ensemble et elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis de leur discussion de la dernière fois. Elle se rendit donc à la cabine du capitaine du Red Force. Elle toqua à la porte et quand ce dernier ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de la voir. Il l'autorisa à entrer et elle s'installa sur le sofa qu'il y avait dans sa cabine. Un vieux sofa qui sentait l'alcool. Shanks prit place sur une chaise qu'il y avait en face de son bureau. C'était une grande cabine avec un bureau qui était face à la porte et une bibliothèque imposante était dans un coin, rendant la pièce plus aménagée. Divers papiers occupaient toute la place du bureau.

\- Voulais-tu me dire quelque chose ? _Questionna le roux_.

Elya avait pu remarquer une seconde fois qu'il était un peu distant. On aurait dit qu'il ne faisait plus attention à la jeune femme.

\- Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler un peu. _Suggéra la blonde_.

\- Tu crois ça ?

\- Je tenais à m'excuser.

\- Tu parles de la fois où tu ne voulais plus que je m'intéresse à toi ou de ton lien avec Kaido ?

La jeune femme soupira, cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

\- L'histoire avec Kaido est purement personnelle.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait fallu que tu m'en parles avant ?

\- Oh arrête-tu es arrivé comme une fleure chez moi pour me proposer d'aider vos hommes afin de gagner une guerre dont je ne suis nullement concerné. Tu ne pensais pas que dès nos retrouvailles j'allais te dire « au fait Kaido je le connais bien c'était mon capitaine avant et franchement l'ambiance était pas piquer des hannetons ! »

Shanks ne répondit pas. Elle se leva du sofa pour se mettre face au bureau de Shanks, ainsi ils étaient face à face.

\- Oui c'était l'enfer d'être dans son équipage si tu veux tout savoir. Ils m'utilisaient et prenaient un malin en plaisir de me faire souffrir. J'ai fait des choses que jamais je n'aurais voulu faire dans ma vie. J'ai encore dû mal à en parler, c'est une partie de moi que je voudrais effacer. Mais ça restera graver à tout jamais. Crois moi Shanks, tu ne m'aurais pas reconnu.

L'empereur s'était reçu comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, elle était comme sa sœur pour lui et de la voir ainsi lui fit très mal.

\- Je..

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. _Dit-elle en voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots_.

\- Mais que t'on t'il fait ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Ils voulaient des informations sur le One Piece.

Shanks fronça les sourcils, il ne pensait pas que certaines personnes convoitaient les mousses de Roger pour connaître des informations du One Piece.

\- Ils pensaient que j'avais des connaissances et des informations pertinente à leur donner. Tout d'abord ils ont été aimables avec moi parce qu'ils croyaient que j'allais leur balancer ce que je connaissais mais Kaido devenait impatient.

\- Mais Baggy, toi et moi nous ne connaissons rien du One Piece. Nous avons dû quitter le navire bien avant.

\- Oui mais ils ne voulaient pas l'entendre.

Elya baissa la tête et le plancher devenu plus intéressant à regarder. Elle serrait tellement fort ses poings que ses paumes étaient devenues blanche. Elle avait subi tant de choses après avoir quitté le navire de Roger. Tant de choses qui l'ont changé. Shanks ne retrouvait plus cette adolescente adorable qui ne perdait jamais espoir et qui avait sans arrêt la joie de vivre. Shanks voulait avoir un contact physique en lui touchant l'épaule ou le bras mais elle s'éloigna pour aller vers la porte. Elle ne supportait plus cet atmosphère. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais Shanks l'interpella.

\- J'ai une petite question.

Elle resta attentive et se sentait prête à lui répondre de son douloureux passé.

\- Comment Marco a fait pour voir ta marque ? _Dit-il avec un demi-sourire_.

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à sa question et ne sut quoi répondre. En vérité elle n'avait pas très envie de lui raconter. Ses joues se mirent à rougir soudainement en pensant à la façon dont Marco a vu sa marque.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas ! _S'écria la jeune femme_.

\- Voyez-vous ça. _Dit-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait_.

Shanks était amusé, il avait des arrières-pensées et elle le savait.

\- C'est tout sauf à quoi tu penses ! Espèce de manchot pervers !

\- Oh tout de suite les grands mots !

Elya partit de sa cabine en sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas en terminer avec ce sujet.

\- Je trouve que le mot « manchot » est de trop ! _Cria Shanks en sortant de sa cabine et pour qu'elle entende_.

Elle s'éloignait le plus possible tandis que l'équipage du roux regardait curieusement les deux anciens mousses de Roger.

\- La ferme !

…

Elya était sur une vergue, posé tranquillement. Le pont accueillait de nombreux pirates mis à part des commandants qui n'étaient présent nul part. Elya n'y faisait pas attention et s'en souciait guère. Elle était apaisée et était tranquille jusqu'à ce que Marco l'interpelle. Elle descendit du mât et Marco lui prit le bras pour l'amener dans un coin où personne ne pouvait les entendre sans être entouré de pirate.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda la jeune femme_.

\- Nous allons avoir une réunion concernant les stratégies que nous devons adopter contre Kaido et Big Mom. Ton aide est toujours la bienvenue.

La blonde ce souvenu de la discussion qu'elle avant tenu avec Barbe Blanche et Shanks la dernière fois. Elle ne pouvait pas faire partie de la réunion car tous les commandants étaient conviés.

\- Oui d'abord dis moi ce que vous comptez faire.

\- Nous avons entendu des rumeurs qui circulaient sur eux. D'après ces rumeurs leur navire ne se trouve pas loin de nous.

Elya réfléchit pendant un instant.

\- Hm je sais que Kaido préférerait attendre que Barbe Blanche soit affaiblis pour profiter de l'attaquer par surprise. Il ne va pas droit au but et préfère être assuré qu'il gagnera. Je suppose qu'il se doute de votre alliance mais il attend le bon moment pour attaquer.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ?

\- Il faut se faire le plus discret possible. Ils faut qu'ils en sachent le moins possible sur vos positions. Profitez-en pour qu'ils ne ravagent pas tout sur leur passage pour vous entraîner rapidement et durement. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils s'attaquent aux îles de Barbe Blanche.

Marco se concentra et hocha la tête. Il partit quand il comprit qu'elle avait fini de lui donner des informations. Elya avait raison et elle ne connaissait que trop bien Kaido. Ces intentions n'avaient pas de secret pour elle et elle savait comment il fonctionnait. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'il n'attaque pas les îles de Barbe Blanche car cela sèmerait la colère au sein de l'équipage de Barbe blanche.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche et de Shanks accostèrent sur une île. Ils prenaient soin de cacher les navires, à l'abri des regards indiscret. Comme l'avait dit de faire Elya à Marco. Bien entendu l'entraînement se déroulait sur le Moby Dick dans la grande salle d'entraînement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elya pouvait apercevoir une pointe de progression mais rien à s'en réjouir. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail. Ce qui freinait les pirates à progresser c'était leur trop grande confiance en eux. Ils étaient tellement persuadés qu'ils pouvaient battre les hommes de Big Mom et de Kaido d'un simple claquement de doigts. Si seulement ils le pouvaient. Elya était intérieurement désespéré et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait peur pour leur avenir si ça continuait comme ça. Elle était même sur le point de demander à Barbe Blanche et Shanks d'abandonner l'affrontement. L'entraînement était fini et les pirates avaient quartier libre s'ils se faisaient discrets. Alors Elya était en train de se balader en ville en compagnie de Satch et de Marco. Ces derniers avaient des vêtements, des chapeaux et des lunettes pour qu'ils soient méconnaissables.

\- Il fait beaucoup trop chaud sous ces vêtements. _Se plaignait Satch_.

\- Si tout pouvait arrêter de te plaindre ça m'arrangerait. _S'écria Elya_.

Les habitants ne pouvaient pas reconnaître les pirates et ils étaient tellement obnubilés par le marché de la ville qu'ils ne faisaient même pas attention à eux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé de cet entraînement aujourd'hui ? _Demanda curieusement Marco_.

\- Rien de glorieux. Soupira la jeune femme. Je sais que vous, les commandants n'ont aucun mal à se battre mais c'est pour les autres que je m'inquiète. Ils leur faudrait un choc pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils sont sur la mauvaise voie.

\- Ne soit pas si dure. _S'exclama Satch._

\- C'est la vérité, vous courez à votre perte ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend.

Les deux commandants se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

\- Arrêtez-vous !

\- Au nom de la loi, nous vous arrêtons !

Ils se retournèrent vers les voix et ils découvrirent des marines qui couraient dans leur direction. Rapidement ils se cachèrent dans une rue sombre, à l'abri des regards. Avec toute la foule c'était difficile de savoir où ils étaient cachés. Seulement il semblerait qu'ils poursuivissent d'autres personnes. Ils découvrirent qu'ils poursuivaient des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Ces derniers se battaient contre la marine quand ils furent loin des habitants. Les marines étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Marco, Satch et Elya décidèrent de les aider et combattre les soldats de la marine. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas pris beaucoup de temps car les deux commandants et Elya avaient tout balayé sur leur passage.

\- On vous avez dit de ne pas vous faire remarquer. _S'énerva Marco contre les autres pirates._

\- On est désolé ! On s'est fait découvert par la marine et certains sont blessé. Puis nous avons été attaqués par des pirates.

\- Des pirates ? _Demanda Satch_.

\- Oui des pirates de Kaido !

\- Où sont-ils ?! _Hurla Elya_.

Les pirates désignèrent la direction et pas une ni deux secondes qu'ils couraient dans la direction indiquée. Elya pensait au pire. Son déguisement ne suivait pas ses pas, on pouvait à présent l'apercevoir et la reconnaître.

Les pirates essayaient tant bien que de mal de se défendre mais en vain. Ils étaient bien trop fort. Ace était à genoux et il se sentait impuissant contre eux. Ils étaient seulement que deux et ils arrivaient à battre les vingt pirates de Barbe Blanche sans problème. Au moment où un pirate de Kaido allait porter le coup de grâce à Ace, il fut soudainement projeté en arrière. Elya se positionnait devant les pirates et particulièrement d'Ace. Marco et Satch la suivirent de près et se posèrent à ses côtés.

\- Regardez-moi qui voilà !

\- Mais c'est notre blondie qui est ici ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. _Dit la femme_.

Il y avait une femme qui avait les cheveux roses et ses yeux étaient bleus. Elle possédait des cornes sur sa tête, des cornes noirs. Son nom était Gin. Tandis que l'homme qui l'accompagnait se nommait Gabe et avait les cheveux en épis et de couleur corbeaux.

\- Gabe, Gin. _Dit froidement Elya._

\- Tu m'as manqué Blondie ! _S'écria Gabe_. Ça fait tellement longtemps.

\- Pas assez on dirait.

Satch aidait Ace à se relever. Plusieurs pirates avaient perdu connaissance mais certains étaient encore conscient.

\- Blondie ? _Répéta Ace_.

\- Oh mais on dirait qu'ils sont pas au courant que tu faisais partie de l'équipage de Kaido. _S'amusa Gin_.

Elya serra ses poings et la rage montait en elle.

\- Quoi ? _Dirent les pirates de Barbe Blanche sous le choc_.

\- Ça suffit ! _S'écria la blonde en colère_.

\- Allons ne t'énerve pas. _Dit Gabe_. Rentre avec nous et notre capitaine saura être clément pour ta désobéissance d'avoir quitté le navire.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Sans plus attendre. Elya se jeta sur eux avec son sabre à la main. Elle se battait avec féroce et sa colère l'animait. Elle tenait face aux deux pirates qu'elle détestait tant. Pendant ce temps les autres étaient dans l'incapacité de l'aider. Marco ne l'aidait pas car il avait senti qu'Elya pouvait régler sa personnellement. Mais il gardait toujours un œil pour être à ses côtés en cas de nécessité tout en aidant ses compagnons qui sont au sol. Au bout de longues minutes, Elya sentit qu'elle devait utiliser son pouvoir. Elle se transforma en une créature. Elle avait la moitié de son corps à partir de son bassin transformé en queue de serpent. Sa poitrine n'était pas à découvert, elle portait un soutien-gorge doré. Ses yeux étaient dignes des yeux d'un serpent et ses mains étaient recouvertes d'une peau de serpent.

\- Ouh elle sort le grand jeu, rien que pour nous. _Se moqua Gin_.

Elya ignora la remarque et s'attaqua à elle. La jeune femme entailla le bras de Gin, un peu plus et elle perdait son bras. Elya se déplaçait d'une vitesse fulgurante et elle maîtrisait à la perfection ses attaques qu'elle avait le dessus très rapidement sur les deux pirates.

\- Gabe. _Dit Gin tout en se défendant_. Nous devons partir.

\- Compris. _Répondit ce dernier_.

Alors que Gin s'éloignait, Gabe s'apprêtait à faire la même chose mais il fut retenu par Elya. Elle entoura la taille de Gabe avec sa longue queue de serpent. Il ne pouvait plus bouger face à sa force et elle en profita pour le mordre à son cou. Gabe hurla face à la douleur de la morsure. Gin remarqua que son compagnon ne le suivait pas mais elle le laissa tomber dans les griffes d'Elya.

\- Lâche moi ! _Cria Gabe_.

Elle l'ignorait et pour le faire taire, elle lui asséna un coup-de-poing afin qu'il soit assommé.

…

Gabe était devenu leur prisonnier. Il était attaché à une chaise et il était sur le pont entouré de tous les pirates qu'il y avait sur le navire. Il était encore inconscient.

\- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! _S'écria un pirate en désignant Elya du doigt_.

\- Il a raison, si ça se trouve c'est une taupe !

\- Mes fils du calme. _Dit Barbe Blanche_.

Quand la voix de Barbe Blanche se fit entendre, tous les pirates se calmèrent.

\- Elle ne fait plus partit de l'équipage de Kaido désormais. _Expliqua Satch_.

\- C'est peut-être faux.

\- Nous vous assurons que c'est vrai, Marco et moi on était au courant ainsi que le capitaine.

\- Elle vous dupe !

Shanks qui était présent avec son équipage sur le Moby Dick allait répondre pour défendre la jeune femme mais il fut devancé par le phénix.

\- Si c'était faux elle ne t'aurait pas sauvé la vie.

Pendant qu'ils essayaient de se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde, Elya était à côté de Barbe Blanche. Elle les laissaient désigner s'ils devaient lui faire confiance ou non. Mais l'argument de Marco était pas faux, elle venait de sauver un bon nombre de pirates et capturer un ennemi qui plus est.

\- Elle peut nous aider à les combattre grâce à son expérience avec eux. _Rajouta Satch_.

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche commençaient à se résigner qu'elle était importante pour l'échéance avec les empereurs. Ils avaient besoin d'elle et ils s'en étaient rendu compte durant l'attaque de Gin et Gabe. Ils admettaient qu'ils étaient bien trop faibles.

Gabe se réveilla, à son réveil, il grimaça de douleur. Ce dernier compris vite qu'il était bien entouré.

\- Je ne vous dirais rien ! _S'écria Gabe avant de les laisser parler_.

Puis soudain, il hurla sous les yeux incompréhensifs des autres.

\- Je lui ai injecté du poison en le mordant. _Expliqua Elya_. Il va mourir quoi qu'il en coûte.

\- Ça c'est bien notre blondie ! Toujours à tuer ses victimes dans la douleur. _Ria Gabe_.

Elle ne répondit pas à ses provocations. Satch se positionna face à lui.

\- Dit nous ce que compte faire Kaido et Big Mom contre nous.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Dommage pour toi je suis déjà mort !

\- Réponds !

Mais Satch se rendit compte que Gabe n'allait pas cracher un morceau. Elya s'approcha alors d'eux et rassura Satch qu'il allait passer aux aveux. Elle fit apparaître des écailles sur ses mains et ses yeux se changèrent en des yeux de serpent. Sans plus tarder, elle mordu le poignet de Gabe. Il hurla de nouveau sous la pression de la nouvelle morsure. Son poison était très douloureux jusqu'à qu'il atteigne le cœur. Les autres pirates qui n'avaient jamais vu Elya ainsi en furent surpris. Elle relâcha Gabe, ses mains et ses yeux revenaient à la normal.

\- Putain salope ! _Hurla Gabe_.

Un sourire sadique apparaissait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle détestait tellement cet homme qu'elle souhaitait sa mort. Le voir souffrir était plaisant pour elle.

\- Parle !

\- Gin et moi devions vous espionner et vous attaquer si on trouvait un moment de faiblesse afin de blesser et tuer un maximum de pirate.

\- On est arrivé juste à temps. _Dit Satch à Elya_.

\- Vous allez être pulvérisé. _Ria Gabe_. Vous n'êtes que des vulgaires insectes comparé à notre équipage et ils feront qu'une bouchée de vous ! Vous êtes tellement minable !

La colère commençait à monter pour l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

\- Et toi Elya, Kaido se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de toi. Tu redeviendras son pantin ! Crois-moi il te réserve le châtiment que tu mérites !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'assombrirent et ses poings se serrèrent. Dans le regard de Gabe elle pouvait ressentir tout ce qu'elle allait subir si elle se retrouvait avec Kaido. Habiter par la haine et la colère. Elle saisissait la tête de Gabe par les cheveux

\- Elya non ! _S'écria Satch en essayant de l'arrêter_.

Puis lentement, elle lui trancha la gorge avec son sabre pour qu'il souffre une dernière fois avant de mourir. Sa tête était désormais détachée de son corps et elle laissa tomber la tête sur le vieux plancher. Le sang coulait abondamment. Finalement il n'a pas été utilise longtemps à cause de la blonde, ils auraient pu décrocher des informations pertinente. Tout le monde n'osait pas prononcer un mot et ils étaient plutôt choqués du geste d'Elya. Shanks avait alors compris quand elle lui avait dit « Tu ne m'aurait pas reconnu ». En effet il ne l'a reconnaissait plus dans ces agissements. Elle tenait bien son nom : l'égorgeuse.

À suivre..


	9. Chapter 9

Ils étaient silencieux. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la même pièce et personne ne décrochait un seul mot. Elya n'avait que dans sa vision le feu d'une cheminé qui se présentait devant elle. Elle était accroupie devant le feu. Ace était debout au milieu de la pièce et avait l'air contrarié. Satch quant à lui était assis sur une chaise et il était inquiet pour la jeune femme. Tandis que Marco était adossé à un mur l'air détendu, les bras croisés sur son torse. C'était une petite pièce qui présentait une table avec des chaises accompagnée des meubles de rangement et d'un sofa. La maison semblait être abandonné, la poussière y habitait avec pour compagnie les toiles d'araignée. La maison était en piteux états et Elya se doutait que la maison fût abandonnée.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois la considérer comme une alliée. _Dit Ace au bout d'un moment._

\- Ace n'en rajoute pas. _Soupira Satch._

Elya pouvait voir à travers les flammes toutes les horreurs qu'avait commit Kaido et son équipage. Mais aussi les horribles choses qu'elle avait commit. Ils avaient tellement détruit des villages, piller et tuer qu'elle se détestait. L'équipage de Kaido semait la terreur partout où ils allaient, Elya avait réussi à se faire parler d'elle dans le monde entier. Tout le monde la redoutait et elle s'y était fait à ce nouveau nom « l'égorgeuse » qui plaisait temps à son équipage.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire !

\- Dans ce cas, considère-moi comme une personne qui n'est pas votre ennemi ni votre allié. _Dit la jeune femme en se levant._

Elle prit son sabre, le retira de son fourreau et le posa dans le feu. La lame était au contact du feu tandis le manche était posé sur le plancher.

\- Que fais-tu ? _Demanda Satch._

\- J'aurais du m'en débarrasser bien avant.

Les hommes ne comprenaient pas d'où elle voulait en venir. Quelques minutes passèrent et quand elle pensa que la lame était assez chaude, elle prit le manche de son sabre et le présenta à Satch.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Elle souleva son haut pour fait apparaître la marque de Kaido gravé au fer rouge. La marque qui avait fait d'elle un monstre.

\- Je veux faire disparaître ça.

\- Mais t'es complètement folle ! _S'écria Satch en comprenant_. Je ne ferais jamais ça !

Satch était décidé, il ne le fera pas. Il ne supporterait pas d'être l'auteur de ses douleurs. Elle donna alors le sabre à Ace qui était le plus proche d'elle. Ce dernier gardait un visage froid et méfiant mais il fut surpris quand elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu te sens capable de le faire ?

Ace hésita un instant mais hocha la tête en silence. Elle n'avait appelé que Marco pour l'aider à faire ceci mais Satch et Ace les avaient suivi. Il était devenu encore plus méfiant en découvrant que la blonde avait fait partit de l'équipage de Kaido.

Elle s'allongeait sur ce qui ressemblait à un sofa. La poussière volait dans les airs quand la jeune femme s'était installée.

\- Prête ? _Demanda Ace_.

Elle hocha la tête avec détermination. Ace posa la lame brûlante sur la marque d'Elya. Au contact, celle-ci hurlait de douleur. Marco et Satch ne pouvait que la regarder hurler. Marco qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit sa main entre les siennes. Elle pus serrer sa main contre celles de Marco.

\- C'est bon je crois que ça suffit. _Pressa Satch._

Satch n'aimait pas de voir la blonde dans cet état. Elle faisait partit de ses amis à présent et pour le pirate les voir souffrir était insupportable. Ace retira le sabre et ils pouvaient percevoir la trace de la lame à la place de la marque. Sa peau était devenue rouge. Elya avait des perles de sueurs sur tout le corps et sa respiration était saccadé. Marco l'aida à se relever. Elle regarda sa marque qui avait complètement disparu. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, elle était tellement heureuse de ne plus voir cette horreur. Quand ils furent de retour sur le navire, Elya du aller à l'infirmerie accompagné du phénix pour calmer la douleur. Marco raconta en vitesse la cause de sa brûlure au médecin qui semblait plutôt surpris mais ne rajouta rien. Il donna une crème pour calmer la brûlure.

\- Tu vas appliquer ça pendant quelques jours. _Dit le médecin._

Le médecin qui avait fait installer Elya sur un lit en position assise, s'approcha d'elle et appliqua la crème. Elya tressaillit au contact mais au fur et à mesure la sensation de la crème lui faisait du bien. Après que le médecin ait fini, Elya lança un regard vers le blond et quand leur regard se croisa, ils se souriaient.

\- Ça va ? _Demanda Marco._

\- Oui je me sens beaucoup mieux sans cette marque.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Satch entra dans l'infirmerie accompagné d'Izou.

\- Elya, tout le monde t'attends pour commencer l'entraînement.

\- Mais l'entraînement est dans deux heures.

\- On sait mais quand on a vu qu'on ne faisait pas le poids contre Gabe et Gin, on a su qu'il fallait encore plus s'entraîner. On est plus motivé.

La jeune femme était heureuse d'entendre ça. Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement où tout le monde l'attendait.

\- On est désolé pour tout ce qu'on a fait. On ne pensait pas être si faible. _Dit un pirate à Elya._

\- C'est vrai, on ne mesurait pas la force de notre ennemi.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi !

Ils se rendaient enfin compte qu'ils étaient pas assez fort, qu'ils avaient besoin de l'aide d'Elya.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là. _Souriait-elle avec détermination_. Tout d'abord vous devez absolument travailler en équipes. C'est la différence entre vous et l'équipage de Kaido car ils se battent seuls et ils sont constamment en compétition, ils veulent absolument satisfaire Kaido. Il y a des tensions entre eux et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y en ait encore avec les hommes de Big Mom.

\- Tu penses qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ? _Demanda Vista._

\- Oui, quand j'étais avec Kaido il y a eu des échéances avec Big Mom qui n'ont pas été grave mais cela était suffisant pour créer des tensions.

C'était un point à ne pas négliger. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche se connaissent de plus longtemps et ils se considèrent comme une famille. Elya était sûr qu'ils avaient l'opportunité de gagner s'ils mettent en avant ce point fort.

\- Kaido a beaucoup d'hommes sous son commandement. Il y a deux divisions, une division qui n'est pas dangereuse et qui n'a pas de fruit du démon et vous n'allez pas avoir besoin de vos pouvoirs pour les vaincre. Mais la deuxième division est plus féroce. Ils peuvent transformer une partie de leur corps en animal.

Kaido et Big Mom possédaient autant d'hommes que Barbe Blanche. Mais le nombre ne fait pas la force. Les pirates du célèbre Barbe Blanche étaient très attentifs aux paroles de la jeune femme. Elle essayait de ce souvenirs des forces et des faiblesses de leurs ennemis. Ils avaient une chance inouïs qu'elle connaissait bien les pirates de Kaido.

L'entraînement pouvait débuter et Elya était devenu plus douce. Elle était à présent moins stricte et moins dure. La motivation des pirates y était pour quelque chose. Ils ne la prenaient plus à la rigolade et ils faisaient tout ce qu'elle disait. La jeune femme avait maintenant de l'espoir, l'espoir pour leur victoire.

Elle faisait le tour de la salle et elle s'arrêta près d'Ace qui était en train de se battre avec Satch contre Marco et Joz. Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir du mal à communiquer avec son ami. Elya arrêta le combat et prit Ace à part pour parler tranquillement.

\- Je sens que tu n'arrives pas à te battre avec tes camarades. _Dit-elle avec inquiétude._

\- Je ne me suis jamais battu avec quelqu'un, j'ai toujours combattu seul.

Elle avait compris le problème d'Ace. Il ne supportait pas de se battre avec quelqu'un et encore moins perdre. Il était solitaire.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me battre avec quelqu'un.

\- C'est ce que je constate mais le problème c'est qu'ils ont besoin de toi. Je sais que vous êtes comme une grande famille mais vous devez l'être aussi durant les combats.

\- Je sais. _Dit-il en commençant à être agacé_.

\- Ce que je veux dire Ace c'est que sans toi beaucoup peuvent y perdre la vie. Tes compagnons risquent fortement d'être blessé et même de mourir.

Les mots de la jeune femme lui faisaient réagir. Il balaya du regard la pièce où tous ses compagnons se trouvaient. Il imagina alors certains d'entre eux blesser ou au bord de la mort. Le fait d'imaginer cela lui faisait ressentir comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre l'un de ses amis qui sont devenus ses frères. Comme quand il s'est battu contre Gabe et Gin, il ne faisait pas le poids et il n'avait pas réussi à protéger ses compagnons. Elya avait senti qu'elle avait très bien visé pour le faire réagir. Elle décida de le laisser réfléchir seul alors elle se tourna pour être dos à lui et aller aider d'autres pirates pour progresser.

\- Attends.

Elle se tourna vers le pyromane.

\- Je te pris de m'excuser pour mon comportement depuis que tu es sur le Moby Dick.

\- Tes excuses sont acceptées Ace.

C'est avec le sourire que le brun avec des taches de rousseur reprit son entraînement. Après plusieurs heures passé, l'entraînement avait pris fin. Elya était vraiment heureuse de voir qu'il commençait déjà à progresser. Après l'entraînement la jeune femme décida de se ressourcer.

Elya avait fini de prendre sa douche et en sortant de la salle de bain, elle découvrit Marco qui était dans son bureau. En silence elle s'installa sur le lit en s'adossant contre le mur pour continuer à lire son bouquin. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et laissaient quelques gouttes couler le long de son dos. Ils avaient pour lumière une petite bougie. Malgré le silence, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dans son livre. Elle gardait un œil sur le phénix qui était dos à elle, concentré sur ses papiers avec sa tasse de café à ses côtés. Mais Marco sentit son regard et se tourna vers elle. Elle se sentit prise en flagrant délit et baissa directement son regard vers son livre. Puis cette fois-ci c'était Marco qui la regardait avec des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Elya le remarqua et baissa son livre pour mieux le regarder et être attentive.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment tu es arrivé dans l'équipage de Kaido ? _Dit Marco après avoir longuement hésité à poser la question._

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et mit du temps avant de répondre. D'un côté elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet, elle n'avait jamais envie d'ailleurs. Mais quelque chose en elle voulait qu'elle se confie et qu'elle se vide.

\- J'étais capitaine après avoir quitté le navire de Gold Roger mais un beau jour nous avons été attaqué et tous mes compagnons ont été tué, tous sauf moi. J'ai été recueillie par Kaidou et ils m'ont pris sous leurs ailes. Ils m'ont apporté du soutien et m'ont aidé à m'en remettre.

Des souvenirs remontaient à la surface en évoquant ces événements. Elya se perdit dans ses pensées en laissant Marco la regarder. Elle se souvenu ce jour où elle naviguait avec ses amis sur les mers. Ils avaient survécu à une tempête qui avait bien endommagé leur navire, ils devaient accoster pour réparer les dégâts. Seulement un bateau pirate les poursuivait et les bombardait de boulet de canon. Ils étaient trop épuisés pour se battre. Malheureusement avec le piteux état de leur navire ils ne pouvaient pas fuir leurs ennemis. La rencontre entre les deux navires étaient inévitable. Elya qui essayait tant bien que de mal d'aider ses compagnons était tomber dans la mer et se fut le troue noir pour la jeune femme.

\- Quand je suis entré dans leur équipage, mon but était de retrouver les pirates qui avaient tué mes amis. _Dit-elle avec rage_. Kaido et ses hommes me faisaient croire que je faisais partit de leur soit disant « famille » mais je m'étais trompé sur leur compte, ce n'était qu'un leurre.

Marco regardait attentivement la blonde, elle avait le regard vide. Il sentit toute sa détresse et la profonde cicatrice qu'elle possédait. Elle avait enduré tant de choses, il eu un pincement au cœur.

\- Et d'où viennent les nombreuses cicatrises sur ton dos ?

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Au fond, la jeune femme savait qu'il se doutait d'où provenaient ses cicatrices. Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner. Elya avait subi de nombreux coups, des coups de fouet, des griffures ainsi que d'autres coups laissant des traces de brûlure. Elle ne coopérait pas et elle ne satisfaisait pas son « capitaine ». C'était sa punition et son agresseur prenait un plaisir de lui faire du mal tous les jours.

Elle ferma son livre d'un geste brusque, elle se leva et sortit de la cabine comme pour faire comprendre au phénix que la discutions était clos. Elle ne voulait pas en dire plus, cela était déjà suffisant pour elle. La jeune femme essayait d'effacer ses souvenirs mais c'était encore plus difficile de les oublier que de les faire ressortir. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était fuir ses souvenirs et son passé qui la hantait chaque jour, chaque nuit. Aucun pirate ne se trouvait sur le pont, tout le monde était à leur occupations, sauf celui qui faisait le guet.

Soudain, on lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers celui qui l'avait arrêter, c'était Marco qui l'avait rattrapé. Les étoiles étaient bien hautes dans le ciel et le reflet de la lune les aidait à s'apercevoir dans l'obscurité. Le phénix balaya avec son pouce la larme qui coulait le long de la joue d'Elya. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras. Tout d'abord la blonde en fut surprise puis ensuite elle entoura ses bras autour du corps de Marco. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et d'un geste protecteur et réconfortant, il posa une main sur sa tête et l'autre dans son dos. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Elya sentait la chaleur qui émanait de son corps alors que le contact de sa peau lui procurait des frissons. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses mauvais souvenirs. Ce soir-là, elle priait pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Elya avait enfin retrouvé sa cabine. Maintenant que les pirates avaient arrêté de la mépriser et de la détester, elle pouvait à présent retourner dans sa cabine. Plus personne saccagera sa cabine à présent. Elle était un peu triste de quitter la cabine du phénix, elle avait trouvé sa compagnie agréable. Ils étaient devenus assez proches et ils s'observaient sans arrêt. Quand leur regard se croisait, il se souriait. Cependant depuis qu'elle avait revu Gabe et Gin et qu'elle avait fait ressurgir son passé, elle faisait de nouveau des cauchemars. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de cauchemars.

La jeune femme était relevée sur son lit, sa respiration était saccadée et des gouttes de sueur était collé sur son front. Le soleil était encore loin de se lever. Elya se leva de son lit pour aller se rafraîchir dans sa salle de bain. Elle prit de l'eau pour en mettre sur son visage, petit à petit elle reprenait sa respiration. Soudain, elle sentit une présence. La blonde se précipita pour prendre son sabre qui était derrière son lit. Elle se tourna quand elle sentit que la présence s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Elle voulait se défendre mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en place que quelque chose l'agrippa à la gorge et l'envoya valser. Elle se cogna contre un mur et elle n'était à présent plus dans sa cabine. Sa porte était complètement détruite sous la force de son agresseur.

\- Bonsoir Elya. _Dit une voix qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille._

\- Kayn. _Dit-elle déstabilise._

\- J'ai pour mission de t'emmener avec moi, alors soit gentille et ne réplique pas.

L'homme qui lui faisait face avait les cheveux châtain plaqué en arrière. Il était grand, ses yeux étaient jaune et il avait une grande cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage. Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune femme de se relever qu'il chargea une seconde fois. Cette fois elle se trouvait sur le pont du Moby Dick, le grand mât principal l'avait arrêté en plein vol. Elle était à présent allongée sur le vieux plancher du navire.

\- J'ai appris pour notre cher Gabe. _Dit Kayn en secouant la tête et en s'approchant d'elle_. Il va falloir que je te rappelle les bonnes manières ma douce. Tu te souviens ? Tu me suppliais d'arrêter et de mettre un terme à ta misérable vie.

Ses cicatrices lui faisaient soudainement mal, comme si Kayn l'avait touché et frappé une énième fois. Son corps tremblait sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. Elle voulut utiliser son pouvoir du fruit du démon mais elle se trouva dans l'incapacité d'invoquer le serpent. Kayn lui avait attaché des bracelets en granit marin, il en avait profité pour lui mettre les bracelets sur un poignet quand il avait attaqué. La jeune femme sortit alors son sabre.

\- Jolie cicatrice. _S'écria Elya en se levant._

La cicatrice que possédait Kayn avait été réalisée par elle. Quand elle avait réussi à échapper de son emprise, i ans, elle en avait profité pour défigurer son visage d'ange. Face à sa réplique, ce dernier serra les poings.

\- J'ai promis à Kaido de ne pas te tuer et je ne le ferais pas car je vais tellement te faire regretter tout ce que tu as faits. Tu vas encore me supplier de te tuer mais je ne te laisserai jamais mourir. À chaque fois que ta vie va tenir qu'à un fil je te soignerais pour ensuite recommencer !

Kayn se transforma en un aigle royal. Il chargea vers la jeune femme mais elle le dévia en essayant au passage de le blesser avec son sabre. Il partit une seconde fois à la charge et il prit les avant-bras de la blonde avec ses griffes puis il monta haut dans le ciel. Elle pouvait apercevoir le Moby Dick s'éloigner de sa vision petit à petit. Si elle tombait, sa chute lui serait fatale. Kayn s'apprêtait à s'envoler en direction du navire de son capitaine mais Elya utilisa son sabre pour qu'il la lâche. Il faillit se faire couper les pattes alors il la lâcha dans les airs, cela lui était égal à la jeune femme de mourir. Kayn plongea dans le vide pour la rattraper, son but n'était pas qu'elle meurt mais qu'elle reste envie pour qu'elle soit utile. Il allait l'attraper mais des flammes bleues brouillaient sa vision alors il recula. Marco posa délicatement Elya sur le pont où se trouvait de nombreux pirates.

\- Comment tu vas ? _Demanda Marco inquiet._

\- Je n'ai rien ne t'en fais pas.

Après avoir eu sa réponse, Marco retourna dans les airs pour se battre contre l'aigle.

\- C'est qui lui ? _Demanda Satch._

\- C'est Kayn, l'un des hommes les plus fort de Kaido.

Ils pouvaient apercevoir les deux oiseaux se battre dans les airs. Les flammes bleues illuminaient le ciel, elles doublèrent d'intensité quand elles rencontraient les plumes de l'ennemie. Marco se débrouillait bien mais Kayn prenait le dessus petit à petit. Soudain des flammes rouges firent leurs apparitions et se dirigeaient vers l'aigle. C'était Ace, qui, depuis le bateau essayait de déstabiliser l'ennemie ainsi pour aider Marco à le vaincre. Le rapace décida d'abandonner et de fuir tandis que le phénix voulu l'empêcher de partir. Mais il se reçut un coup de serre et il fut projeté sur le Moby Dick. Kayn profita de cette occasion pour s'enfuir. Marco avait repris sa forme normale et il avait un peu endommagé le navire de Barbe Blanche avec sa chute. Plusieurs pirates accoururent vers le phénix. Ce dernier était comme agacer, agacer de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur pour battre ce rapace.

\- Que voulait-il Elya ? _Demande Shanks._

La jeune femme se tourna vers le roux et elle pouvait découvrir de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Il voulait juste me ramener auprès de Kaido.

\- Ça va toi ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. _Répondit-elle avec un mince sourire._

\- Tu devrais ne plus rester seul désormais la nuit, reste dans la cabine de Marco. _Suggéra Barbe Blanche._

Elya hocha la tête devant l'empereur.

\- Mes fils vous pouvez retourner vous reposer.

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche s'exécutèrent et ils retournaient tous dans leur cabine respective. Elya chercha du regard le phénix qui restait introuvable dans la foule. Elle entra alors dans la cabine du commandant pour le retrouver.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr. _Répondit-il sans être convaincant._

Marco n'avait plus sa chemise laissant découvrir ses muscles imposant. Il saignait de l'épaule et du front. Il avait une petite égratignure sur le front mais celle de son épaule était plus profonde comparé à la jeune femme qui n'a pas été par chance blessé profondément. Elya put apercevoir des flammes bleues qui recouvraient les blessures de Marco et faisait en sorte qu'il n'ait plus rien. Elle s'approcha du pirate et toucha du bout des doigts les flammes qui ne la brûlait pas.

\- Ce type.. c'était celui qui est l'auteur de tes cicatrices n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'arrêta de toucher les flammes bleues mais elle ne leva pas son regard pour autant, elle ne voulait pas lui faire face. Soudain, la main de Marco prit celle de la jeune femme.

\- Tu trembles. _Remarqua le phénix._

La blonde releva pour la première fois la tête vers le pirate. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre frapper leur visage. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, elle était comme obnubilée par son regard. Puis elle baissa la tête pour le fuir, ses tremblements l'avaient trahi.

\- Oui.. c'était lui. _Déclarait-elle en se tournant._

Elle se trouvait à présent dos au pirate et dans l'incapacité d'arrêter de trembler.

\- Elya.

D'un geste de la main, elle arrêta le phénix qui s'apprêtait à prononcer quelques mots. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. C'était déjà assez suffisant pour elle de revoir Kayn et de ressentir toute la douleur qui l'habitait constamment.

La nuit passa très vite pour les pirates mais pas pour Elya qui n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil du reste de la nuit et qui pourtant avait dormi en compagnie de Marco. La fatigue se faisait ressentir sur son visage et les cernes sous ses yeux ne faisaient que souligner son état. Pourtant aucun pirate n'osait lui en toucher un mot, ils comprenaient que c'était dû à l'incident de cette nuit. Elle était au réfectoire pour le déjeuner, mais son ventre ne criait pas famine, loin de là. Son assiette qui était devant elle la dégouttait plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser crever de faim mais elle était fatigué, fatigué de toute cette souffrance. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de partir loin et d'oublier tout ça. Ace qui était en face d'elle et qui avait fini son assiette était obnubilé par le repas de la jeune femme. Cette dernière remarqua son regard insistant envers sa nourriture alors elle poussa son assiette pour qu'elle soit sous le nez d'Ace.

\- Tiens avant que tu te jettes sur l'assiette. _Dit-elle._

Ce dernier prit l'assiette avec joie. Marco observait la blonde avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux tandis que Satch venait de refaire apparition à côté de la jeune femme. Il était parti chercher son dessert et quand il le posa sur la table, Elya était soudainement intéressé.

\- Ace c'est la part d'Elya ! _S'écria le commandant de la quatrième division._

\- Mais elle m'a donné sa part.

Elle fixait tellement la part de gâteau de Satch qu'elle ignorait complètement leur conversation. Satch s'apprêtait à insister pour qu'elle mange mais un coup de pied l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Aïe mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ! _Demanda Satch à Marco._

Le phénix montra du regard la part du gâteau qu'il tenait puis le regard insistant de la blonde. Satch comprit et il posa le gâteau près d'elle.

\- Non merci je n'en veux pas. _Dit-elle en détournant la tête._

\- C'est dommage parce que je n'en veux plus. _Souriait-il._

Ace qui allait se proposer pour manger la part laissa tomber son crâne dans son assiette. Pour une fois Marco et Satch étaient ravi qu'il soit narcoleptique. Elya lança quelques petits regards vers le gâteau pour finalement le dévorer sous les yeux ravis des deux commandants. Elle n'avait certes pas faim mais elle ne pouvait jamais dire non pour un dessert, elle en raffolait.

Après le déjeuner l'entraînement pouvait démarrer. Un entraînement très intensif malgré la fatigue d'Elya qui la perturbait un peu. Mais elle essayait de vaincre la fatigue car ce n'était pas le moment pour se reposer. Les heures qui passaient étaient interminables pour la jeune femme. Le soleil se coucha et cela désigna la fin de l'entraînement. Seulement ce n'était pas fini pour la belle blonde, en effet le soir-même elle devait décrire chaque membre de l'équipage de Kaido devant les pirates de Barbe Blanche et de Shanks. Ils étaient tous sur le pont, attentif envers la jeune femme.

\- Ce qu'il faut savoir sur les pirates de Kaido c'est qu'ils ont une hiérarchique. Tout d'abord il y a le capitaine Kaido puis il y a ceux qu'on nomme les trois calamités. Kaido a une totale confiance en eux. Il y a Kayn, l'aigle, celui que vous avez vu hier soir. Jack qui est le bras droit de Kaido, il a mangé le fruit qui lui permet de se transformer en mammouth. Puis Benkei qui a le pouvoir du loup. Tous les trois sont très forts et ils ne faut surtout pas les sous-estimer.

\- Je confirme. _Murmura Marco dans sa barbe que seul Satch et Ace ont entendu._

\- Ensuite les trois calamités dirigent chacun une troupe qui est divisé en deux. Il y a les Gifters et les Pleasures. La différence entre eux c'est que les Gifters peuvent transformer une partie de leur membre en forme animal. Dont Gin et Gabe que nous avons déjà rencontré.

S'ensuivit d'un long récit pour la jeune femme qui déballait les nombreux points forts et points faibles des pirates de Kaido. Aucun homme osait la couper ou alors c'était pour poser des questions essentielles. Elya avait toujours en mémoire chaque membre de l'équipage de Kaido. Ils avaient de la chance que la blonde avait une très bonne mémoire et qu'ils pouvaient en bénéficier. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et fort heureusement pour les pirates, Elya avait fini, car leur ventre commençait à s'agiter. Alors les pirates passèrent à table. Cette fois-ci Elya avait plus d'appétit et avait surtout soif car elle n'avait plus une goutte de salive.

\- Il va falloir être plus vigilant maintenant la nuit pour ne pas subir une énième attaque. _Songea Satch._

\- C'est prévu ne t'inquiète pas. _Rassura Marco._

\- Pourquoi Kaido souhaite te revoir ? _Demanda Joz à Elya._

Cette dernière ne s'attendait pas à sa question et Marco savait que c'était un sujet très sensible pour elle. Les commandants qui étaient près d'eux observaient la jeune femme et attendaient avec impatience sa réponse.

\- Je suppose qu'il veut me soutirer des informations sur vous. _Dit-elle simplement._

\- Et dans la hiérarchie de son équipage, où est-ce que tu te situais ? _Demanda Ace._

\- J'étais la quatrième calamités.

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche mesuraient à quel point la jeune femme était dangereuse mais ils remerciaient le dieu des pirates pour qu'elle soit dans leur rang à présent.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Tout d'abord il y avait eu un bruit sourd puis un bombardement. Ensuite une alarme s'était déclenchée. Elya et Marco se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour se lever et comprendre que le navire se faisait attaquer. Ils avaient pris le temps d'enfiler quelques vêtements puis ils coururent ensemble vers le pont pour apercevoir leurs ennemis. Tous les pirates étaient sur le pont, réveillé par les secousses et de l'alarme qu'avait lancée celui qui était de guet cette nuit. Malgré l'obscurité, ils pouvaient apercevoir grâce à la lune plusieurs bateaux de la marine qui leur faisait face.

\- Super un peu d'action ! _S'exclama Satch_.

Puis s'ensuivit d'une bataille entre les pirates et la marine. Elya participait au combat en compagnie de Satch. Tout se passait pour le mieux pour eux, ils étaient sur un navire de la marine et ils faisaient mordre la poussière aux soldats de la marine sans aucune pitié. Ils s'aidaient et ils étaient synchrone. Soudain un individu se jeta sur la jeune femme mais elle l'arrêta avec son sabre. Cependant Satch n'avait pas été épargné et fut projeté un peu loin. La lame de son sabre faisait une barrière à son ennemi et elle pouvait sentir la force de son agresseur qui laissait appuyer sa jambe sur sa lame. Ils étaient face à face et elle pouvait découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Kizaru.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait une femme à bord dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ou de Shanks le roux. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Elya repoussa Kizaru tout en essayant de le toucher avec son sabre.

\- Tu ne peux pas me toucher. _Se moqua l'amiral._

Puis comme pour lui répondre, la blonde réussit à le toucher sur le coin de son visage. Une goutte de sang coula le long de sa joue. Ce dernier devenu alors plus vigilant et se maudit d'avoir sous-estimé cette femme qui maîtrisait apparemment le haki.

\- Elya fait attention ! _Cria Satch qui était revenu_.

La jeune femme grimaça en entendant son nom. « mais qu'il est con » se jura-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Ça y est je m'en souviens, tu es Elya l'égorgeuse.

\- Enchantée. _Répondit-elle_.

L'amiral ne perdit pas de tant pour riposter. Il lui balança de nombreux rayons de lumière qu'elle sut éviter sans difficulté. Elya transforma ses mains et fit apparaître des écailles. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de son ennemi et essaye de le toucher. Ses doigts le frôlèrent d'un millimètre. Il disparut de sa vision et il réapparut derrière elle. Il voulut lui donner son fameux coup de jambe avec son pouvoir qui éblouissait ceux qui les entouraient mais elle fit apparaître sa queue de serpent, balayant au passage l'amiral comme un vulgaire insecte. Ce dernier atterrit lourdement sur le Red force. Tout le monde avait aperçu l'éclat de lumière qui s'était brutalement éteint et qui s'était fait rétamer. Mais Elya grimaça et découvrit plusieurs éraflures sur son corps qui étaient dû au pouvoir de l'amiral.

\- Je crois que c'est plus pour lui que je dois m'inquiéter. _Renchérit Satch qui arriva près de la jeune femme._

\- Ne te méprends pas, il reste tout de même fort et je ne dois pas baisser ma garde.

Kizaru ne revenait pas à la charge à cause de Marco qui s'était attaqué à lui. Elle courut en direction de Kizaru, elle évitait les attaques des marines et les mettait à terre au passage. Elle arriva près de Marco sur un bateau de la marine qui faisait face à l'amiral.

\- Je n'ai pas fini avec la demoiselle. _S'écria Kizaru_.

Cette dernière s'avança vers lui pour aller l'affronter mais le bras de Marco l'arrêta net.

\- Je m'occupe de lui. _Dit-il en ne quittant pas du regard l'amiral._

La jeune femme voulue lui répondre mais le phénix était déjà partit l'attaquer. Soudain, la blonde sentit une présence menaçante qui se projetait vers elle. Elle dévia l'individu et brandit son sabre devant elle. Ce dernier revenu à la charge et elle sentit une grande force qui s'appuyait sur son sabre, petit à petit son sabre se rapprochait de sa gorge. Elya reconnut son adversaire qui n'était autre qu'Aokiji.

\- En voilà une revenant que je ne m'attendais pas à voir. _Dit Aokiji_.

\- C'est dingue tout le monde me dit ça.

Elya fit apparaître sa queue de serpent et éjecta l'amiral sans aucune douceur. Puis s'enchaîna d'un combat entre eux. Ils évitaient chacun les coups de l'autre seulement Elya n'avait pas prévu le coup de Kizaru. Il avait profité d'un moment d'absence du phénix pour frapper le ventre de la demoiselle avec sa jambe. Celle-ci se fit projeter pour s'écraser dans les bâtiments du bateau de la marine. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de sortir des décombres qu'Aokiji balança plusieurs morceaux de glace aussi tranchants qu'une lame d'un sabre. Mais Marco se mit devant et encaissa les coups avec son fruit du démon.

\- La prochaine fois occupe-toi bien de ton adversaire au cas où qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il attaque d'autres personnes. _Répliqua Elya à Marco._

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais t'occuper de Kizaru tout à l'heure ? _Plaisanta ce dernier._

Elle allait répliquer contre Kizaru mais des flammes rouges lui barrait la route. Ace faisait son entré et il attaqua Aokiji tandis que Marco s'occupa de Kizaru.

\- Ouah super les gars merci de me piquer mes adversaires !

\- J'ai senti que tu étais en difficulté. _Ria Ace_.

\- Je vais te botter le cul et on verra qui sera en difficulté. _Renchérit Elya avec un regard noir._

La jeune femme savait que les deux commandants pouvaient se débrouiller sans elle, alors elle allait partir et prêter main forte aux autres pirates mais soudain une lumière aveuglante s'approcha dangereusement d'elle ainsi qu'Aokiji brandissait une lance en glace vers elle. Elle évita les deux amiraux mais la lance d'Aokiji la toucha de justesse lui provocant une grande éraflure sur son bras. La blonde envoya valser les deux amiraux.

\- Elya ça va ? _Dit Ace en arrivant près d'elle avec Marco_.

\- Ouais, je veux pas vous vexer les gars mais on dirait bien qu'ils sont plus intéressés par moi que par vous.

Kizaru et Aokiji se levèrent pour faire face à leurs ennemis.

\- Tu es un ennemi très dangereux. _Dit Kizaru_. Tu as déjà réussi à nous filer entre les doigts alors on ne va pas manquer cette occasion pour t'arrêter.

\- Bien que tu sois une jolie femme, cela nous empêchera pas de nous en prendre à toi.

\- Que c'est noble de votre part. _Ironisa la jeune femme_.

\- On ne vous laissera pas faire. _Déclara le brun_.

\- Il va falloir d'abord nous passer sur le corps. _Renchérit Marco_.

S'ensuivit d'un combat entre les amiraux ainsi qu'Ace et Marco. La jeune femme les laissait se battre et partit le plus loin possible pour ne pas se faire à nouveau attaquer.

Petit à petit les soldats de la marine étaient moins nombreux et ils n'eurent pas le choix de fuir en compagnie de Kizaru et Aokiji. Quand la marine fut assez loin, les pirates pouvaient se réjouir de leur victoire. Certains s'occupait des blessés et d'autres des corps sans vie qui prenait place sur le Moby Dick.

\- La prochaine fois envoie tes ennemis ailleurs que sur mon bateau.

Elya se tourna et aperçu Shanks qui se dirigeait vers elle.

\- Désolé je n'ai pas pu maîtriser l'endroit de son atterrissage. _Sourit la blonde_. Tu vas bien ?

\- Mon rhum est intact alors tout va bien.

La jeune femme se mit à rire sous la plaisanterie de son ami. Son rire s'accompagna rapidement de celui du roux. Quand ils se calmèrent, le rouquin pouvait observer qu'Elya n'était pas ravi. Son regard ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de la jeune femme alors elle ne perdit pas de temps pour lui répondre.

\- La marine m'a reconnu et je vais devoir redoubler de vigilance si je veux retrouver une vie paisible.

\- Tu as bien réussi une première fois alors tu devrais y arriver une seconde fois.

Quand elle avait réussi à se cacher, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à fuir la marine mais aussi les pirates de Kaido. Ce n'était pas aussi facile comme le roux le prétendait.

\- Tu devrais aller te soigner. _Dit Shanks en la coupant dans sa réflexion_.

\- Je n'ai rien de grave. Les autres ont des blessures plus importantes que les miennes.

Shanks ne protesta pas et sourit pour lui répondre. Puis le roux se faisait appeler par un membre de son équipage et il laissa seul la jeune femme sur le pont. Elya découvrit Marco qui donnait des ordres à d'autres pirates, elle s'approcha de lui et elle découvrit qu'il était accompagné de Satch et d'Ace. Le soleil commençait à se lever et les premiers rayons de soleil aveuglaient presque les pirates qui s'étaient habituer à l'obscurité.

\- Il n'y a pas trop eu de blesser ? _Demanda la blonde_.

\- On s'en est plutôt bien sortie. _Répondit Satch_. Et puis tu as su maîtriser Kizaru alors qu'il aurait pu blesser plusieurs d'entre nous.

\- D'ailleurs Marco, depuis quand tu voles les adversaires des autres ? _Taquina Elya_.

\- Kizaru est un vieil ami à moi, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

\- Évidemment étant donné que tu étais un soldat de la marine avant, j'avais oublié. _Répondit Elya en se tapant le front_.

C'était devenu personnel pour Marco, son passé concernait l'amiral qui était son supérieur et il prenait un plaisir à l'affronter. Bien que leur relation n'était avant pas en si mauvais terme, c'était comme un jeu pour eux de s'affronter à présent.

\- Attends comment tu sais qu'il était dans la marine avant ? _Demanda Ace_.

\- On s'est déjà croisé quand j'étais soldat et elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Des nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel petit à petit, cachant par la même occasion la luminosité que lançait le soleil.

\- On devrait se mettre à l'abri. _Dit Elya en ne laissant pas Satch et Ace répondre_.

Les pirates observèrent le ciel puis acquiescèrent l'idée de la blonde. Puis la jeune femme découvrit Izou près de la proue du navire.

\- Allez-y je vais prévenir Izou.

Elle se dirigea vers le commandant et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle le vit avec un autre pirate qui était dans sa division. Quand le pirate découvrit la jeune femme, il partit dans sa cabine la laissant seule avec Izou.

\- Tu devrais rentrer car le temps est mauvais. _Dit-elle_.

\- Oui tu as raison. _Répondit Izou._

Soudain, une bourrasque frappa leurs visages. Elya mit par réflexe ses bras devant son visage mais la force du vent se fit trop fort alors elle se trouva propulsé avec Izou. La rambarde les arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Cria Izou_.

\- Une tempête !

Une vague imposante frappa le gros navire et fit chavirer Izou et Elya par-dessus bord. Mais Elya avait réussi à s'accrocher à la rambarde d'une main tandis que l'autre main tenait Izou par son poignet.

\- Izou ! Elya !

Elle pouvait reconnaître la voix d'Ace et de Satch qui criaient leur prénom. La jeune femme ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait tenir. Le navire tanguait dangereusement ce qui ne l'aidait pas à tenir.

\- Accroche-toi ! _Hurla la blonde à Izou_.

\- Attrape ma main !

Elya vit Marco se tenir au-dessus d'eux et il tendait ses bras pour qu'elle les attrape. Le phénix fut vite aidé par Ace et Satch. Elle attrapa la main de Marco et les trois commandants les soulevèrent ensemble. Quand Izou et elle posèrent leurs pieds sur le bateau, il y a eu un soupir de soulagement. Perdre un pirate en pleine tempête était l'une des pires choses. Il y a peu de survie et ils ne retrouvaient pas toujours les corps disparus. La mère nature savait se faire entendre. Ils couraient pour se mettre à l'abri mais une vague qui faisait la taille du Moby Dick les frappa de plein fouet, les emportant au passage. Ils étaient à présent submergés par l'eau de mer. Les détenteurs de fruit du démon sentaient leur force les quitter tandis que Satch et Izou essayait de les attraper avant qu'ils atteignirent le fond de la mer. Izou prit Ace et Satch s'occupait d'Elya et Marco. Quand ils remontèrent à la surface. Ils prirent tous une grande bouffée d'air. Mais à peine qu'ils avaient eu le temps de respirer qu'une autre vague reprit le dessus. Puis ce fut le troue noir.

À suivre..


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le 12ième chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience.. enfin je crois ? En tout cas n'hésitez pas à e donner votre avis, cela compte beaucoup pour moi même si elles sont négatives.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième. Elle se redressa pour cracher l'eau qui habitait dans ses poumons. Ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient au visage. La jeune femme découvrit qu'elle se situait dans une grotte et elle était à côté d'un feu. Satch et Izou étaient réveillés. Ils étaient moins trempés qu'elle, bien que le maquillage d'Izou avait disparu. Il avait dû l'enlever à contrecœur. Les cheveux de Satch n'avait plus la même forme, il était contraint de les plaquer en arrière.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? _Demanda la blonde._

\- Oui ça à l'air d'aller. _Répondit Satch_. On s'en est sorti, nous avons eu de la chance.

\- On vous a porté jusqu'à cette grotte pour nous mettre à l'abri des marines ou quelconques ennemis.

Elya hocha la tête. Elle prit du temps pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son regard se tourna vers Marco et Ace qui étaient encore inconscient. Ils étaient tellement paisibles qu'on aurait dit qu'ils dormaient. Elle se rendit vite compte que l'air était froid, des frissons apparaissaient sur sa peau. À l'extérieur, la neige tombait et le sol était recouvert de neige. Elle comprit vite qu'ils se situaient sur une île hivernale.

\- Nous devons aller chercher de quoi nous réchauffer, nous nourrir et de quoi joindre le Moby dick.

\- Oui je m'apprêtais à y aller. _Déclara Izou._

\- Très bien je viens avec toi. _Dit-elle._

Ils partirent en direction de la ville sous la neige qui les refroidissaient tandis que Satch restait pour surveiller ses compagnons toujours inconscients. Heureusement pour Elya et Izou, la ville ne se trouvait pas très loin. Dès qu'ils s'approchèrent des maisons, ils inspectaient les moindres recoins pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun marine. Puis ils entrèrent rapidement dans un magasin de vêtements.

\- Bonjour Madame, monsieur. _S'écria le vendeur en s'approchant vers eux_. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Izou se cacha automatiquement derrière la blonde car il était plus susceptible de le reconnaître alors qu'Elya n'était plus un pirate en activité depuis un moment.

\- Nous recherchons des vêtements bien chauds.

\- En effet vous deviez en avoir besoin. _Devina le vendeur en regardant leur tenue légère_. J'ai ce qu'il vous faut je vais vous chercher tout ça.

Izou attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme pour retenir son intention, le vendeur était éloigné.

\- Elya nous n'avons pas d'argent.

Cette dernière se frappa le front, elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils ne possédaient aucun berry.

\- Je vais aller en chercher. _Dit Izou._

\- Fait très attention.

Le commandant hocha la tête et sortit du magasin en laissant la jeune femme seule.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Satch, Marco commença à se réveiller. Il reprit doucement connaissance et il inspecta les lieux. Dès qu'il vu son ami, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Où est Elya ? Et Izou ?

\- Ils sont en ville cherchés des vivres.

Marco se sentit soulagé, puis il s'assit près de son ami qui était autour du feu.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va, nous avons eu de la chance. _Dit Satch._

\- Il va falloir trouver quelque chose pour regagner le navire.

\- Oui et il faut le retrouver.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, qui fut coupé par Satch quelques minutes après.

\- Il se passe un truc entre Elya et toi ?

Le blond tourna son regard vers son ami qui affichait un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Ils aimaient beaucoup passer du temps avec lui mais quand il s'agissait des femmes, c'était autre chose.

\- Il ne se passe rien.

\- Oh arrête je suis ton ami tu vas pas me faire croire qu'elle te rend indifférent ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça. _Soupira le phénix._

\- Je te connais et je l'ai remarqué que tu t'es attaché à elle.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le feu qui était devenu soudainement plus intéressant. Cela suffisait à faire comprendre à son ami qu'il n'avait pas tord. En effet, le phénix avait eu un petit penchant pour la jeune blonde et il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ils avaient passé assez de temps ensemble pour qu'il s'attache à elle et le fait qu'elle occupait sa cabine n'arrangeait en rien le problème.

\- Tu vas tenter quelque chose avant qu'elle parte ?

\- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de chose mais..

\- Mais ton cœur te dit le contraire. _Poursuivit Satch en posant sa main sur l'épaule du phénix d'un geste réconfortant_. Tu sais peut-être qu'après tu ne la reverras plus jamais et tu vas sûrement le regretter.

Marco resta silencieux en écoutant les paroles du commandant de la quatrième flotte mais il lui répondit avec un sourire. Il avait toujours besoin des paroles de son ami, cela le réconfortait. Mais restait plus qu'à savoir si Elya partageait les mêmes sentiments. Seulement le temps était compté, la guerre entre les empereurs ne l'aidait pas. Il était partagé entre ce préoccuper des stratégies de combat ou passer du temps avec la jeune femme. Son cœur se balançait entre son travail et Elya.

Elya tombait de haut, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche était ouverte. Laissant place à un visage stupéfait.

\- Vous dîtes ?!

\- Je dis que vous êtes actuellement sur l'île Blowmay. _Dit le vendeur qui avait plusieurs vêtements dans les bras._

Le nom de l'île se répétait dans sa tête et d'autres souvenirs lui revenu en tête. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle abandonna le vendeur dans sa boutique et couru à travers les flocons de neige qui ne cessèrent de tomber. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige laissant des traces de son chemin mais qui vont disparaître rapidement. Elle se trouva sur la place de la ville qu'elle reconnue et elle continua son chemin sans hésiter. Il y avait peu de villageois qui était dehors par ce temps alors elle ne risquait pas de se faire remarquer. Après une longue course, elle arriva enfin à destination. Sous la fatigue et l'émotion elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant les pierres tombales, les huit pierres tombales. Ils étaient installés au bord de l'île, laissant apercevoir l'océan à perte de vue. Elle ne les quittait pas des yeux, bien qu'elle éprouvait de la tristesse, aucune larme était versée. La blonde avait assez pleuré pour cette tragédie.

Les heures défilèrent et la nuit commençait à tomber. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé. La neige avait recouvert presque toutes ses jambes et il y en avait même sur son crâne. Puis quelqu'un s'approcha et se posa près d'elle en silence. Lui aussi s'assit à ses côtés. Il examina les tombes une à une et il découvrit qu'elles possédaient un emblème pirate. L'homme posa délicatement sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme un manteau. Elle était vêtue seulement d'un simple haut léger et un pantalon qui ne pouvait pas la protéger du froid. Elya tourna la tête vers Marco puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au phénix pour comprendre que les tombes s'agissait de son ancien équipage. Il posa son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse s'installer sur son torse. Elle profita de ce rapprochement pour un peu se réchauffer. Il pouvait sentir à travers ses vêtements chauds qu'elle était frigorifié. Puis ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mot, son geste réconfortant lui suffisait amplement.

\- Tu devrais rentrer. _Conseilla le pirate._

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et ils se levèrent pour aller en direction de la ville. Ils arrivèrent près d'une auberge où les autres les attendaient impatiemment.

\- Tu étais où ?! Je t'ai cherché partout ! _S'écria Izou en colère._

\- Excuse-moi Izou. _Dit-elle penaude._

\- Puis-je savoir où tu étais parti ?

\- Cela ne te regarde en rien.

Les trois pirates regardèrent le phénix qui avait pris la parole. Izou était surpris et il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. De toute façon il devait s'en contenter.

\- Nous avons pris 3 chambres pour cette nuit, en espérant que l'on va trouver un moyen de regagner le Moby dick le plutôt possible. _Dit Satch pour changer de sujet._

L'heure du dîner était arrivée et ils mangèrent ensemble dans un bar avec l'argent qu'Izou avait volé. Ils étaient méconnaissables avec leurs vêtements qu'ils avaient achetés.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui dort avec Ace ? _Demanda Izou._

\- Parce qu'Elya à la chambre pour une personne car on respect son intimité et Marco et moi on s'était déjà mis d'accord pour dormir dans la même chambre.

\- Elya doit avoir l'habitude de dormir avec Marco.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. _Souligna la blonde._

\- Mais Ace ronfle !

\- C'est pas mon problème. _Souriait Satch sadiquement._

\- Je pensais qu'on était des frères. _Dit le commandant de la seizième division en plissant les yeux._

\- Sinon je suis là hein. _Lança Ace qui se sentait un minimum concerné._

\- C'est bien ça le problème !

\- Eh !

Puis ils commencèrent à se chamailler entre eux tandis qu'Elya les observait et arborait même un sourire face à cette scène. Marco dut intervenir pour qu'il puisse finir son repas en toute tranquillité. Plus tard dans la soirée, les pirates découvrirent qu'il y avait une petite fête dans le village. Ils célébraient quelque chose en ce jour particulier pour eux, les pirates ignoraient la raison mais ils comptaient bien en profiter pour s'amuser. Ils comptaient même en profiter pour soutirer des informations pour emprunter un navire ou quelque chose pour regagner le Moby dick. Il y avait de la musique qui animait la soirée et les décorations installées par les habitants illuminaient le village. Elya qui n'avait pas du tout la tête à faire la fête restait un peu en retrait en observant Ace, Satch et Izou s'éclater avec des inconnus. Elle amena ses mains devant sa bouche pour les réchauffer du froid. La neige avait fini de tomber mais le vent était toujours aussi glaciale. Les villageois étaient habitués au froid alors cela ne les dérangeaient en aucun cas de faire la fête dehors. La jeune femme avait son manteau qui l'aidait à surmonter le froid ainsi qu'un bonnet. Les flocons recommençaient une énième fois de tomber. Soudain une tasse fut en contact avec ses doigts.

\- Tiens je pense que ça te ferait du bien.

Marco était parti lui chercher une boisson chaude. Elle prit la tasse en le remerciant avec un petit sourire. En prenant la tasse leurs doigts se touchèrent et le temps semblait se ralentir. Leur regard se croisèrent, ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher des yeux. Il était perdu dans les yeux d'émeraude de la jeune femme, il n'arrivait pas à s'en dénouer. Il se détacha de ces doigts pour poser ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et lui donner un baiser passionné. Elya qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, resta surprise et elle ne bougeait pas, tenant toujours la tasse brûlante dans ses mains. Puis elle répondit à son baiser.

\- Je crois bien que la chambre pour une seule personne va être libre ce soir. _Déclara Izou à Satch qui observait Marco et Elya de loin._

Son compagnon découvrit la scène qu'examinait le commandant de la seizième flotte. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Ace tu vas dormir tout seul ce soir ! _Cria Izou heureux._

Le concerné se retourna avec la bouche pleine, tel un carnivore qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la viande ne comprenant pas les propos de son camarade. Izou soupira devant la mine interrogative du pyromane.

Pour Marco et Elya, c'était comme si la terre avait arrêté de tourner et qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Bien que le vent frappait leur visage, la chaleur de leurs corps était si intense qu'ils étaient immunisés contre le froid. Ils avaient oublié tous les problèmes qu'ils faisaient face, tout leurs obligations qu'ils devaient tenir. Seulement ils devaient retourner à la réalité. Ce fut Elya qui reprit conscience et qui clôtura le baiser. Elle obligea au blond de reculer de quelques centimètres avec sa main posée sur son torse. Le pirate lâcha son visage et il examina sa réaction.

\- Désolé je ne peux pas. _Dit-elle en fuyant son regard._

Ce dernier ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait répondu à son baiser presque automatiquement et maintenant elle refusait ses avances. Il allait lui demander plus de précision sur sa décision mais elle partit en le laissant seul.

À suivre..


	13. Chapter 13

Hey !

Je crois que je n'avais pas activé les commentaires anonymes ! XD Du coup vous pouvez vous lâcher maintenant go go go !

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

La nuit fut longue pour la jeune femme ainsi que pour deux commandants. La blonde ne faisait que de penser au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Marco mais elle se détestait d'être tombé sous son charme. Elle qui s'était mit des barrières, elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu les tenir. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à penser à ce baiser. Le phénix n'y arrêter pas d'y penser en permanence. S'il le pouvait il le referait sans hésiter mais le refus de la blonde lui rester graver dans sa mémoire. Il voulait comprendre quelle était le motif de son rejet. Izou quand à lui n'a pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit avec pour cause les ronflements d'Ace. Il ne s'attendait pas à dormir dans la même chambre que le pyromane après avoir aperçu Marco et Elya s'embrasser. Alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil et que les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets, elle décida de se lever. De toute façon il fallait faire des recherches pour rejoindre au plus vite le Moby dick. Marco avait eu la même idée, il se leva en douceur de son lit. Ses muscles le tiraient pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de repos et ses cernes ne faisaient que de témoigner.

\- C'est déjà l'heure ? _Bailla Satch._

Satch s'étira dans son lit en baillant sans gêne. Ce dernier se tourna vers son ami toujours debout dans la pièce.

\- Non tu peux encore te reposer.

Le commandant de la quatrième division se redressa sur son lit pour mieux apercevoir le phénix.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien.

Le ton de son ami était plus froid que d'habitude, il pouvait le sentir qu'il n'allait pas bien et c'était facile à le deviner. Le blond se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la chambre.

\- Si c'est un problème avec Elya tu peux-

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait déjà fermée la porte. Même si il savait ce qu'allait dire son ami, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Satch l'avait vite deviné qu'il s'agissait de la belle blonde. Il était tellement heureux hier soir quand il les avait vus s'embrasser mais quand il avait retrouvé le phénix, ce dernier ne voulait pas en toucher un mot et il était très silencieux durant toute la soirée qui suivait.

C'était sur ces dernières pensées qu'il se rendormit sans grande difficulté.

…

\- Combien le journal ?

\- 2 Berrys madame.

Elle donna gracieusement le nombre de Berrys demandé et le vendeur l'échangea contre le journal qu'il tenait enrouler dans sa main. Le soleil faisait son apparition et petit à petit les villageois sortaient de leur habitation. Elle était couverte des mêmes vêtements chauds de la veille, même s'il faisait moins froid ce matin-là.

Son premier réflexe a été de lire les titres du journal. Puis un seul titre l'intéressa, un titre concernant les quatre empereurs. Mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture elle découvrit que le journal n'allait pas l'aider dans ses recherches. En effet l'article ne faisait que de décrire les tensions actuelles des empereurs et vantait en plus les mérites de la marine pour rassurer le monde contre la menace des pirates. Baliverne ! La jeune femme chiffonna ce torchon avant de le balancer à la poubelle sans regret et avec colère, la colère de ne rien trouver d'intrigant.

\- Qu'il y avait-il dans ce journal pour que tu le massacres ?

Elle dériva vers Ace qui arrivait près d'elle. Ce dernier avait un air encore endormi et semblait encore en train de somnoler.

\- Rien qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver ton équipage !

\- Eh j'ai déjà eu mon compte aujourd'hui, je veux pas qu'on me crie encore une fois dessus. _Se plaignit le brun._

La jeune femme le questionna du regard.

\- Je me suis fait virer de la chambre par Izou, il était à bout de nerf.

\- Hm je vois, tu peux te reposer dans ma chambre si tu le souhaites.

\- Non je risquerais de faire trembler les murs. _Répondit Ace désespéré._

Elya tapa amicalement son épaule comme pour le soutenir et lui envoya un mince sourire.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer je ne t'ai pas entendu depuis ma chambre.

\- Passons, tu essayais de trouver un moyen de localiser le Moby dick ?

\- Oui mais ça me semble compliqué puisque je leur ai dit de faire profil bas.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont à notre recherche. Mais la solution la plus simple est de nous faire remarquer pour qu'ils sachent où nous sommes.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est malheureusement pas du tout la bonne solution.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Ils ne pouvaient pas naviguer à l'aveugle sans savoir où se trouvent leurs camarades et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se faire remarquer alors qu'ils sont en situation de guerre. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire c'était d'attendre et prier qu'ils les retrouvent rapidement.

\- Oye Marco !

La blonde éleva la tête pour distinguer le phénix qui venait vers eux. Soudain les images du baiser d'hier soir lui revenu en tête, elle dévia son visage pour ne pas confronter les yeux du premier commandant. Le blond repéra l'ignorance de celle-ci.

\- Toi aussi tu t'es fait dégager par Izou ?

\- Mais non.. je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. _Dit-il en regardant la jeune femme._

Elle se sentait concernée de son manque de sommeil soudainement. Ace pivota son regard vers Elya et Marco, il discernait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Marco, sentant que le pyromane n'allait pas tarder à leur poser des questions, changea de sujet rapidement.

\- Que faisiez-vous ?

\- On essayait de chercher des solutions pour regagner le navire.

\- J'allais faire des tours de reconnaissances pour essayer de les trouver.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Marco hocha la tête silencieusement. Elya ne lui adressait pas un regard, cela lui faisait un pincement au cœur mais il n'insista pas pour lui parler.

Il inspecta les environs pour que personne ne le voie puis se transforma en phénix et partit haut dans les airs.

\- C'est moi ou.. ?

\- Ou quoi ? _Coupa Elya._

\- Non rien laisse tomber.

Ace avait deviné qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et qu'elle était encore moins d'humeur. Soudain des soldats de la marine sortirent des maisons les plus proches d'eux et des rues sombres.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Elya et Ace étaient entourés de marine qui les menaçaient avec leurs armes à feu. Ils faisaient face à de nombreux marines ainsi que deux vice-amiraux.

\- Ah ils commençaient à me manquer ceux-là !

\- Ace ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux mais je te parie que j'en bats plus que toi.

\- Oh tu me défies ?

\- On dirait bien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et ignoraient complètement les soldats qui les visaient. Puis s'en attendre une seconde de plus, ils se projetèrent vers la marine pour les attaquer. La marine subissait un carnage entre Ace qui n'avait aucune pitié pour eux et Elya qui n'en faisait qu'une bouchée. Dommage qu'il n'y avait pas un amiral, elle se serait plus occupée. Ils ne faisaient tellement pas le poids pour ces pirates et les vice-amiraux l'auront vite compris. Alors leur supérieur se mirent en avant pour les combattre. Les combats devenaient plus intéressants. Mais le nombre de soldats n'arrêtait pas de grandir et même si le nombre ne faisait pas la force un moment donné ils vont s'épuiser. Pour l'instant, Elya ne réfléchissait pas à s'en fuir mais à battre le vice-amiral. Son dos se trouva collé à celui d'Ace durant son combat.

\- On est d'accord pour dire que les vice-amiraux vaut plus de point que les soldats ? _Demanda Ace en évitant un coup de son adversaire._

\- Bien entendu ! Disons 5 points ça te conviens ?

\- Oui !

Elya se débarrassa du Vice-amiral plus vite qu'Ace. Seulement ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de le battre que des personnes qui lui sont familier étaient intervenu durant le combat. C'était Curiel et Namur qui avait enfin de compte mit au tapis le Vice-Amiral.

\- Les gars c'était mon adversaire ! _S'écria Ace._

\- Content de t'avoir aidé mon pote. _Ironisa Curiel._

Ils étaient vite rejoints par les autres pirates de Barbe blanche. La marine n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir pour ne pas subir une éventuelle défaite écrasante.

\- J'ai 86 points. _Dit fièrement Ace à Elya_. Et toi ?

\- Eh bien 87.

\- Putain ! Si j'avais eu ce Vice-amiral !

Le commandant aux taches de rousseur lançait un regard meurtrit à Curiel et Namur. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se disputer, il fallait qu'ils partent au plus vite. Quand tout le monde fut à bord ils partirent de l'île. Ils avaient bien entendu pris soin d'aller chercher Satch et Izou. Par chance, Marco les avait finalement trouvés. De nombreuses accolades fusaient entre les membres de l'équipage de Barbe blanche. Elya était plus en retrait pour ne pas recevoir d'attention. L'approche de Marco lui avait remis les esprits en place alors elle devait tenir sa promesse qu'elle s'était jurer de tenir durant son « séjour » avec ces pirates. Elle n'avait pourtant pas réussi à tenir cette promesse mais elle essayait de se convaincre le contraire. Bien entendu Shanks alla à sa rencontre pour s'informer de son état et de lui avouer qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit revenue parmi eux. Ce qu'elle répondit par un sourire.

Les pirates de Barbe blanche planifiaient déjà une fête pour leurs retrouvailles mais Elya les ramenait à la réalité en ordonnant de faire un entraînement. Ils ronchonnaient un peu comme des enfants mais ils n'y allaient pas à contre cœur.

Plus tard, la nuit tombait et les pirates faisaient la fête sur le pont. L'alcool coulait à flots ainsi que la nourriture. Tout était au rendez-vous pour faire la fête. Sauf qu'Elya n'était toujours pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Elle était aux côtés de Shanks qui enchaînait les chopes de saké sous l'œil fasciné de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Aller bois ça te ferais du bien tu verras. _Conseilla Shanks en lui tendant une chope._

Celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul en voyant la chope d'aussi près et retira la chope de sa vue.

\- Non ça va merci.

\- Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse.

\- Ce n'est rien.

L'empereur posa son bras sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à s'approcher de lui.

\- Aller dit-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

Le roux était embêté qu'elle fasse cette tête et qu'elle avait des problèmes. Il aurait bien aimé savoir qu'elles étaient les sources. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur une personne, et soudainement tout lui semblait logique.

\- Ce ne serait pas à cause de notre cher phénix par hasard ?

En entendant le pseudonyme de Marco, elle se défit de l'emprise du roux en râlant. Ce qui ne faisait que d'approuver les propos de Shanks.

\- Oh j'ai visé juste !

\- Je vais me reposer je suis fatigué.

Elle sentait que le roux allait devenir lourd et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. C'était mieux pour elle qu'elle s'enferme dans la cabine au lieu de rester sur le pont à ruminer avec plein de monde autour. Elle allait en direction de la cabine de Marco mais quelqu'un l'arrêta quand on l'appela. C'était bien entendu son cher phénix.

 _À suivre.._


	14. Chapter 14

Ils étaient éloignés du pont et personne ne pouvait les apercevoir.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'on discute d'hier soir. _Dit le phénix en s'approchant._

\- Il y a rien à dire.

Marco était à présent à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'elle avait du mal à calmer sa respiration.

\- Comment ça « Il y a rien à dire » ?

\- Tu t'es jeté sur moi je ne vois pas de ce qu'on pourrait dire de plus ?

Le pirate ne revenait pas de ces paroles.

\- Il me semble qu'on était deux, tu m'as rendu le baiser.

Oh oui ça elle le savait et elle s'insultait par tous les noms pour avoir fait ça.

\- C'était une erreur c'est tout.

Elle voulut tourner les talons mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il prit son bras pour la retenir et l'obligea à se retourner vers lui. Son geste brusque rapprocha leurs corps rapidement. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre frapper leur visage. Marco savait qu'elle le dupait, il ignorait la raison mais il devait savoir. Il n'hésita pas une seconde pour se jeter sur ses lèvres. La chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie lors de leur premier baiser était de nouveau présent. C'était une chaleur réconfortante qui lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes. Mais elle devait revenir à la raison et ne pas se laisser faire. La jeune femme repoussa le phénix une seconde fois. Seulement, cela affirmait ce qu'il pensait, elle ne l'avait pas repousser immédiatement alors qu'elle aurait pu.

\- Arrête !

La blonde se défit de son emprise brusquement.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je sais qu'au fond tu en as envie alors pourquoi tu refuses de l'admettre ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas souffrir comme j'ai souffert par le passé.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'attacher par peur de souffrir ?

Elya baissa la tête et laissa le silence répondre à sa place.

\- Mais c'est complètement absurde !

\- Absurde ?! J'ai perdu goût à la vie depuis tous ces évènements, je ne veux plus vivre et encore moins souffrir une énième fois..

Puis sans lui laisser une chance de répondre, elle partit en courant en le laissant seul avec son chagrin.

…

Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis leur retour sur le Moby dick. Les entraînements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquent et plus dure. Il y avait beaucoup d'évolution de la part des pirates de Barbe blanche et Elya ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Mais ces derniers jours ils avaient remarqué que la jeune femme était distante avec eux. Elle ne prenait plus ses repas en leur compagnie mais plutôt en compagnie du rouquin. Marco était aussi différent, il était devenu triste et froid. Il inquiétait ses compagnons. Certains de ses amis devinait qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme et les autres ignorait la raison.

Il était actuellement sur son bureau en train de travailler tranquillement. La bougie éclairait la petite pièce et un silence y régnait. Elya qui dormait toujours dans la cabine de Marco n'était pas présente, d'ailleurs elle évitait le plus possible de passer du temps dans cette cabine. Satch entra dans la cabine après avoir frappé et sans avoir aucune réponse. Quand il découvrit le phénix sur son bureau, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Tu es encore en train de travailler.

Marco releva la tête vers lui et posa son crayon sur les feuilles qui recouvraient le bureau.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

\- Bah voyons.. Je sais que c'est pour pas que tu penses à elle.

\- Satch.. _Dit le blond déjà agacé de parler d'elle_.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Le blond n'était pas encore prêt pour en parler à son ami.

Puis tout à coup, un pirate essoufflé entra brusquement dans la cabine.

\- Commandant Marco, commandant Satch vous devez vous rendre sur le pont immédiatement c'est urgent !

Pendant ce temps du côté d'Elya, elle était encore sur une vergue avec un livre dans les mains. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la moindre ligne. Puis le grabuge sur le pont l'alertait fortement. Elle descendit pour se rendre auprès des pirates de Barbe blanche qui s'agitaient. Elle découvrit Marco et Satch qui arrivait en courant sur le pont.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Elya à Barbe Blanche._

\- Des îles qui sont sous ma protection ont été attaquées.

Ce qu'elle redoutait arriva.

\- Père nous nous chargeons d'y aller. _Déclara Blenheim._

\- Ace et moi, nous allons nous y rendre les premiers, nous sommes les plus rapides. _Renchérit Marco_

Elya les observaient planifier leur trajet, elle était surprise qu'ils ne se doutaient pas que cela était un piège.

\- Non ! Vous ne devez pas y aller ! _S'écria Elya en faisant taire tout le monde_. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que ce n'est autre qu'un piège ? J'en mettrais ma main à couper que c'est l'œuvre de Kaido et Big Mom. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que vous soyez dispersé pour mieux vous attaquer !

\- On le sait.

La réponse de Joz surprit la jeune femme.

\- On ne va pas laisser les îles qui sont sous notre protection se faire détruire, ce serait contraire à nos promesses.

\- On a conscience du danger mais on va les arrêter tout de même.

Elle se rendait compte que quoi qu'elle disait cela ne servirait à rien. Ils allaient tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Elya n'avait que faire de la pauvre vie de ces gens qui sont en danger sur leurs îles, elle n'avait pas de compassion. C'est ainsi qu'Ace, Marco, Satch, Vista, Joz, Blamenco et d'autres pirates sous leur commandement devaient partir ensemble pour aller sauver les îles. Ils se préparaient de quoi combattre sur les lieux et le navire dont avait besoin les pirates qui n'utilisaient pas leur pouvoir pour s'y rendre rapidement. Elya ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux et elle se maudit de penser à eux intérieurement. La jeune femme se dirigea vers Ace et Marco qui n'allait pas tarder à partir.

\- Faites très attention là-bas d'accord ? Soyez très vigilant.

Marco qui ne s'attendait pas qu'elle lui parle était surpris mais il était toujours blessé par ces mots de la dernière fois et même un peu en colère.

\- Nous ferons attention promis. _Déclara Ace avec un sourire._

Le phénix ignorait la blonde, il ne la regardait pas une seule fois et cela ne passait pas inaperçu pour Ace et Elya.

\- Marco ? _Dit Elya pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle disait._

\- Oui promis.

Des mots simple mais tellement froid. C'est tout ce qu'elle recevait de sa part.

À peine la discussion terminée qu'ils partirent ensemble. Ace et Marco avaient déjà disparu grâce à leur rapidité avec le phénix et Ace avec son Striker. Elya redoutait une attaque de Kaido et Big Mom, pour les commandants qui venaient de partir et pour le Moby dick. Elle savait qu'ils allaient frapper, suffisait juste à savoir où et quand. Sous les conseils de la jeune femme, tous les pirates devaient redoubler de vigilance à présent.

Quand la nuit tomba, Elya ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit et elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait passer une mauvaise nuit. Alors elle décida de faire le guet. Il y avait déjà un pirate prévu mais une personne de plus n'est jamais de trop pour faire le guet surtout durant cette période. Elle grimpa le mât principal pour arriver sur le tour de guet. Le pirate qui devait être le seul à avoir les yeux grands ouvert sursauta en voyant la jeune femme. Elle voulait vérifier que ce dernier ne s'était pas endormi. Après avoir été rassuré que le pirate faisait correctement son boulot, elle se balada sur le Moby dick. Même d'autres pirates faisaient le tour sur le Moby dick pour surveiller le moindre fait suspect.

Son intuition lui disait qu'ils allaient se faire attaquer cette nuit. Elle inspectait le moindre recoin du navire. Le silence pesait et rassurait encore moins la blonde. Elle se trouvait à l'arrière du bateau et elle se pencha vers la mer pour vérifier qu'aucun individu se tramait. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elya prit son sabre et le brandit devant l'ennemi. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à identifier l'ennemi qui restait caché dans l'obscurité.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu serais du côté de l'ennemi.

L'individu s'avança vers la lumière de la lune pour qu'elle puisse l'apercevoir.

\- Benkei. _Reconnu Elya._

\- En chair et en os ! Dit moi ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Il avait les cheveux orange et une mèche cachait la moitié de son visage. Il était grand et son corps ne comportait que de la masse musculaire.

\- C'est vous qui avez attaqué les îles de Barbe blanche n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quelle perspicacité ! Toujours aussi intelligente notre blondie.

Elya serra son sabre entre ses doigts.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Oh ça ne te dérangeait pas avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Trancha la blonde._

\- Ce que je veux ? Toi !

Brusquement, il se jeta sur la jeune femme. Il utilisait ses haches qu'il faisait tournoyer pour attaquer. Elya se défendait et attaquait au bon moment. Leur niveau était égal et ce qui donnait lieu à un combat long. La blonde priait pour que le pirate qui faisait le guet les entendît et prévienne les autres. Puis, elle s'arrêta durant le combat. Benkei fit de même quand il sentit qu'elle avait compris quelque chose. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, elle sentait que quelque chose de dangereux arrivait.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé sur ce navire ?

Le sourire de Benkei s'agrandissait et cela présumait rien de bon pour elle. Et elle avait raison car sans qu'elle s'y attendait quelque chose lui agrippa les épaules l'obligeant à entrer en contact avec le plancher. C'était Kayn qui avait pris sa forme de rapace. Pour se dégager de son emprise elle faisait appel à son pouvoir et se changea complètement en serpent. Elle réussit à glisser entre les griffes de Kayn et elle faisait face aux deux pirates de Kaido. Elle prena sa forme hybride devant eux. Elle dériva sa tête vers la tour de guet pour essayer d'apercevoir le pirate mais en vain.

\- Pas la peine de le chercher je lui ai réglé son compte. _Ria Kayn_. Même les abrutis qui étaient sur le pont !

Les yeux du serpent devenaient plus menaçant.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ils ne sont pas mort, enfin tout dépend si tu fais ce qu'on te demande.

\- Jamais je ne vous suivrais.

\- Tu ferais bien de nous suivre si tu ne veux pas qu'il n'arrive pas quelque chose à cet équipage. _Conseilla Benkei._

\- Ou plutôt à Marco le phénix. _Sourit cruellement Kayn._

La jeune femme sentit la rage monter en elle. C'était tout ce que savait faire l'équipage de Kaido, menacer les proches de leurs victimes pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Elle connaissait bien cette technique.

\- J'ai touché un point sensible ! _Devina Kayn._

\- Vous auriez beau me faire des promesses je connais vos méthodes, vous allez dans tous les cas les attaquer.

\- Ouais t'as pas tort. _Ria Benkei._

\- Alors on va utiliser la force.

Sans plus attendre, Kayn se jeta sur la jeune femme accompagnée de Benkei.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Le combat était long et très intense. Leurs forces étaient si désastreuses que le plancher du navire manquait de se fissurer à chaque coup donné. Ils faisaient tellement du bruit que la blonde se demandait dans combien de temps allait venir les pirates de Barbe blanche et du roux. Elya maîtrisait bien les deux pirates ennemis mais elle savait qu'ils allaient l'avoir à l'usure. Entre le rapace et le canidé, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle. Cependant elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, car elle avait réussi à blesser Benkei. Sa rapidité était sans égal et elle avait profiter d'un moment de faiblesse pour l'attaquer dans le coup. Son sang coulait à présent mais un peu plus et le coup était fatale. Kayn ne manquait pas de se moquer du pirate, il n'avait aucune sensibilité envers son coéquipier. Le loup se sentit si ridicule d'avoir été touché si facilement, la rage montait et les rires de Kayn n'apaisait pas sa fureur. Ce dernier prit sa forme animale, animé par la colère, il attaqua la blonde. En tant normal, le rapace poussait sans délicatesse le loup pour pouvoir attraper sa proie. Les deux pirates avaient beaucoup de mal à s'allier. Mais il attendit le bon moment pour surprendre la jeune femme. Quand ce fut le bon moment, il planta ses griffes dans l'épaule d'Elya. Cette dernière arracha un cri de douleur. Les griffes du rapace se plantaient délicatement dans sa peau. Elle se trouva dans l'incapacité de bouger face à ce supplice. Le loup en profita pour planter ses crocs sur la queue du serpent. Cela obligea à la blonde de rendre sa forme humaine.

Soudain, quelque chose fit fuir les deux pirates accrochés à la jeune femme. Elya ne pouvait distinguer la chose qui les avait fait reculer mais elle le remerciait de tout son être. Elle tomba à genoux sous la douleur qui ne cessait pas d'arrêter.

\- Fait chier. _Dit Benkei qui avait repris sa forme initiale._

\- Perdons pas de temps et prenons-la avec nous.

Kayn prit le bras d'Elya sans aucune souplesse et la tira vers lui.

\- N'y pensez même pas l'emmener.

C'était Shanks, il avait un regard menaçant et son sabre était sorti de son fourreau. Les deux pirates le défiaient du regard mais dès qu'ils entendirent que d'autres pirates arrivèrent, ils décampèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient en laissant Elya sur le sol. Le roux se précipita vers la blonde en ayant aperçu du liquide rouge qui recouvrait le plancher.

\- Elya est-ce que ça va ?

\- J'ai connu mieux. _Dit-elle en grimaçant._

L'empereur pris Elya dans ses bras pour l'emmener voir un médecin au plus vite malgré l'attroupement que faisait les autres pirates qui venaient d'arriver. Il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'elle retourne sur le navire de Kaido, elle ne remercierait jamais assez son ami d'enfance.

...

Elle inspecta son épaule et sa jambe gauche qui était recouverte de bandage. À chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement, elle ressentait la douleur qui venait de ses blessures. Elle avait pour ordre de ne pas bouger du lit mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle détestait rester sur un lit sans rien faire. Elya se leva de son lit avec difficulté et elle ne prenait pas appuie sur sa jambe gauche. Alors qu'elle semblait être tranquille, une personne entra dans la cabine de Marco. C'était sans compter sur le phénix qui venait de faire son entrée. Ce dernier s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte tout en observant le corps de la jeune femme. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Marco s'approcha d'elle et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit. La blonde râla mais ne put résister contre lui, elle avait bien trop mal pour répliquer.

\- Je ne crois pas que le doc t'autorise à bouger.

\- Si ! Il a juste oublié de le mentionner.

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Assurément. _Ironisa le phénix._

Marco savait qu'elle mentait, étant lui-même un médecin, il devinait les pronostics du médecin qui avait consulté la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça s'est passé de votre côté ?

\- Nous avons été attaqués par les hommes de Big Mom mais on a réussi à les tenir tête

Les mises en garde d'Elya avait été de bon conseil.

\- Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour te surveiller. _Dit le blond._

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. Elya ne le quittait pas des yeux et observait en silence le premier commandant s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait toujours ce pincement au cœur quand elle le voyait, le voir s'éloigner d'elle était encore plus déchirant.

\- Je..

Le pirate se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à parler. Ce dernier attendit puis quand il vit qu'elle ne continuait pas dans son lancer, il partit, la laissant seul.

Pendant ces quelques semaines, où la jeune femme était en train de se remettre de ses blessures, les pirates de Barbe blanche et Shanks tenait compagnie à la blonde. Malgré son choix de mettre de la distance avec eux, ils n'avaient pas hésité à la soutenir et à l'aider. Elle se sentait misérable d'avoir essayé de s'éloigner d'eux et de les avoir blessés en quelques sortes. Au fond elle s'était déjà attaché à eux et il était trop tard pour qu'elle s'éloigne. Elya les aimaient vraiment beaucoup. Ils avaient réussi à lui faire oublier ses mauvais souvenirs et à lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle n'avait pas ressentis depuis longtemps, le bonheur tout simplement.

Malheureusement, la réalité la frappait en plein visage. La nuit, depuis qu'elle avait revu les pirates de Kaido, elle faisait sans cesse des cauchemars. Elle se réveillait à chaque fois en sursaut, ce qui éveillait le phénix. Le pirate se relevait par la suite de son pauvre matelas qui est à côté du lit qu'occupe la blonde. Il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit en regardant la jeune femme qui ne s'était pas encore remise de son cauchemar. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains, les mèches de ses cheveux cachait son visage. Marco posa une main sur la seule épaule valide. Ce contact lui valut un nouveau sursaut, puis elle le regarda.

\- Encore ? _Demanda le blond._

Celle-ci hocha la tête en silence. Puis elle s'avança vers lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule réconfortante qu'il avait gentiment proposé. Même si elle l'avait blessé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aider dans ses peines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte cette fois ?

\- Parle-moi de ta relation avec tes compagnons ? Avec lequel tu es le plus proche ?

Quand la jeune femme faisait un cauchemar, le phénix avait l'habitude de raconter sa vie trépidante pour la détendre et lui faire penser à autre chose.

\- Satch est mon ami le plus proche. Ça fait longtemps que l'on se connaît à présent et il a fait ses débuts dans l'équipage de père presque en même temps que moi. C'est ce qui nous a rapprochés. Il me discerne très vite, ce qui m'agace d'ailleurs. _Ricana le blond_. Mais son côté charmeur me désespère.

\- Et avec les autres ?

\- C'est différent pour chacun. Ace s'est vite rapproché de Satch et par la suite il s'est rapproché de moi. Je parle souvent avec Vista. Joz aussi et il me défie souvent au bras de fer.

Puis Marco continua à raconter ses relations avec ses camarades tandis qu'Elya buvait ses paroles. Elle ne tremblait plus et son rythme cardiaque était devenu calme.

Le lendemain, Marco se réveilla en douceur et en ayant pour compagnie la blonde posée sur son torse. La jeune femme s'était endormie sur Marco. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller alors il s'était endormi à ses côtés. Il se retira tout en douceur pour ne pas la réveiller mais cela était compliqué. Par chance, la blonde qui dormait toujours s'enleva et se mit dos à lui. Marco pouvait alors sortir de la cabine sans la réveiller.

Dès que le médecin confirmait qu'Elya était rétablie, elle se précipita pour faire un entraînement avec les hommes de Barbe blanche. Pendant qu'elle était en période de convalescence, ils continuaient toujours les entraînements mais sans l'aide de la jeune femme. Puis quand elle pouvait bouger un peu, elle se déplaçait pour les voir et enseigner des attaques.

\- Pour cet entraînement je vais voir à quel point vous avez progressé. _Dit Elya en les défiant du regard_. Pour cela les règles sont simples, vous devez nous battre en équipe.

\- Nous ? _Demanda un pirate._

Ben beckmann et Lucky roo faisaient leur entrer dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- On n'arrive pas trop tard ? _Demanda Lucky._

\- Non pile-poil à l'heure. _Souris la jeune femme_. On va pouvoir commencer.

\- Contre vous trois ?! _Dit un pirate en ayant failli de s'étrangler._

\- Cela vous pose un problème ?

Les pirates de Barbe blanche se regardaient entre eux, ils ne s'attendaient surtout pas à se battre contre le second du roux et Lucky roo.

\- On accepte le défie ! _Réplique un pirate et les autres approuvaient en les défiant du regard._

Elya pouvait apercevoir du changement dans leurs comportements. Ils étaient déterminés tandis qu'ils ne l'étaient pas quand elle les avait rencontrés.

Les combats commencèrent, dès qu'Elya avait fait le tour du nouveau potentiel de chaque pirate elle passait à l'équipe suivante. Les hommes de Shanks faisaient la même chose. Elya, Ben et Lucky ne ce battaient pas ensemble, ils faisaient en sorte de faire tourner les équipes plus rapidement et pour certains pirates de Barbe blanche d'avoir un adversaire différent. Quand ce fut le tour de Marco et Ace, Elya voyait le combat d'un autre œil. En effet les deux premiers commandant était dans le même groupe et elle savait qu'ils étaient bien plus fort que les autres. Alors qu'ils commençaient à l'attaquer, Ace et Marco n'utilisait pas encore leur pouvoir. Cependant, ils pouvaient sentir qu'ils en avaient besoin, tout comme Elya. La jeune femme leur avait toujours conseillé de ne pas utiliser leur pouvoir s'il n'en valait pas la peine, sous peine de s'épuiser trop rapidement. Seulement quand il s'avérait qu'il était indispensable de l'utiliser il ne fallait pas hésiter.

Un combat entre fruits du démon se déroulait alors. Ace communiquait avec Marco pour en venir à bout de la blonde. Malheureusement pour eux, Elya avait des oreilles et elle comprenait leur stratégie. Elle attaqua avec sa queue de serpent. Mais à la surprise de la jeune femme, les deux pirates dévièrent son coup naturellement. C'était grâce en partie au Haki de l'observation qu'ils avaient acquis. Marco venu à la charge, elle réussit à le contrer mais il répliqua une seconde fois. La blonde, trop préoccuper par le phénix, n'avait pas prévu la venu d'Ace. Ce dernier profita de ce moment pour la mettre au sol. Elle voulut rapidement se relever mais les deux commandants la menaçait avec leurs poings enflammés. Ils avaient enfin gagné.

Les combats étaient terminés et Elya était très satisfaite d'eux. Ben et Lucky trouvait que leur force était suffisante. Elle avait réussi son boulot haut la main, même si ce n'était pas facile au début. Elle n'avait pas manqué à les félicités et à avertir Shanks et Barbe blanche de leurs progrès.

\- Merci Elya pour tout ce que tu as fait. _Dit Barbe blanche._

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider.

\- Je savais que tu étais la personne parfaite pour ça. _Répliqua le roux._

Elya sourit face à Shanks. Lui qui n'avait pensé qu'à une seule personne pour confier l'entraînement des hommes de Barbe blanche. Lui qui avait une grande confiance en elle et qui pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Elya ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir accepté son aide.

\- Bien alors je pense que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire sur ce navire.

\- Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. _Déclara Edward._

\- Je sais mais j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas participer à ce combat, et l'échéance avec les ennemis peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Très bien, alors on peut te déposer sur l'île ou nous allons accoster dans à peine quelques minutes.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la cabine de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Hello !

aka79: Merci de ta review ! Eh bien voila la suite que tu attendais, et oui tu présume bien mais j'espère que la fin vas te plaire. Kiss

* * *

Elle se dirigea vers la cabine du phénix pour rassembler ses affaires et les ranger dans un petit sac. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle rangeait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait retrouver son quotidien. Ils allaient lui manquer, plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

La jeune femme finissait de ranger quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte laissant découvrir Satch et Ace sur le pas de la porte.

\- Eh ça te dis de faire une partie avec nous ? _Demanda Satch en montrant un jeu de cartes._

\- Ouais je dois toujours te battre. _S'écria Ace avec un air de défi dans le regard_. Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois !

Elya souriait et elle était amusée devant l'air déterminé d'Ace.

\- Mais tu ne pe-

Satch cessa de parler en remarquant le sac remplit d'Elya sur le lit ainsi que ses vêtements pliés à côté.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

Cette dernière fit disparaître son sourire et se mit à regarder dans la direction du pirate, son sac presque prêt.

\- Eh bien j'ai fini mon travail alors oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Dès que nous accostons sur la prochaine île, mon île n'est pas très loin.

Les deux pirates ne prononcèrent aucun mot, trop surpris par la nouvelle. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à qu'elle partent aussitôt. Puis, Satch agrippa les jambes de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à rester immobile.

\- Non je veux paaaaaaaaas ! Reste avec nous ! _Pleurnicha Satch._

\- Mais lâche moi ABRUTIS !

Pendant qu'elle essayait de retirer cette énergumène de ses jambes, Ace observait la scène en s'esclaffant. Après avoir insisté pendant de longues minutes, Satch finit enfin par la lâcher à contre cœur. Elya finissait son sac, puis partit en direction du pont en compagnie de Satch et d'Ace.

\- N'hésitez pas à me rendre visite ! _Dit-elle avec le sourire._

Satch fit tomber ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber depuis un moment.

\- Tu bas beaucouuuup bous banquer !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il essaye de dire que tu vas beaucoup nous manquer. _Traduit Ace._

\- Vous aussi vous allez me manquer, j'ai passé des bons moments à vos côtés. _Répondit la blonde._

Le commandant de la quatrième division se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme et elle accepta son étreinte. Ils étaient sortis des bâtiments du gros navire et ils pouvaient apercevoir l'île qui s'approchait. Les minutes semblaient passer si vite pour elle ainsi que pour les pirates de Barbe blanche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Satch ?

Marco était arrivé à leur hauteur et il était intrigué de voir son ami dans les bras de sa dulcinée. Ce dernier se tourna vers le phénix et prononça des mots incompréhensible sous ses pleurs.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! _S'énerva Marco._

\- Il est juste triste que je parte.

Le commandant de la première division releva la tête vers la jeune femme l'air surpris. Personne n'avait été mit au courant. Bien que le départ d'Elya aurait été toujours trop tôt pour lui. Un pincement au cœur survenu en évoquant la cause des pleurs de Satch. Ace prit Satch à part pour essayer de le calmer et pour laisser le blond parler à la jeune femme.

\- Alors ça y est tu pars ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien alors.. bonne continuation.

\- Vous aussi.. bonne chance pour la bataille et.. merci.

Il ne lâcha qu'un fin sourire qu'elle eut du mal à discerner. On pouvait sentir de loin qu'ils étaient distants et gênés, ne sachant pas comment réagir ni quoi dire. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils partageaient le même sentiment et c'était finalement encore plus dure.

Le pirate sentit toute la gêne et voulu s'en échapper en partant. Il aurait voulu en dire bien plus et se rapprocher d'elle pour ne plus la lâcher.

\- Marco attend !

Ce dernier se tourna, n'attendant qu'une chose, qu'elle se jette dans ses bras.

\- Je-

\- Eh les gars ! elle est là !

La jeune femme dériva son regard vers une troupe de pirates qui arrivait dangereusement vers elle. Sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle se retrouva coincée entre plusieurs pirates. Elle essayait d'apercevoir Marco à travers les pirates de Barbe blanche qui se bousculait pour parler à la blonde. Tout ce qu'elle a pu voir, c'était le dos du phénix qui s'éloignait.

Les au revoir furent douloureux pour certains même pour la jeune femme. Mais il était temps pour elle de partir et de les laisser faire le reste. Elle avait confiance en eux et elle était persuadés qu'ils n'auront aucun mal à vaincre leurs ennemis. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle s'inquiétait tout de même.

\- Fait attention à toi. _Dit Shanks._

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça non ? _Sourit Elya._

\- J'espère qu'on va se revoir.

\- J'en doute pas ! Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un certain rouquin viendra chez moi à l'improviste et qui aura encore besoin de mes services. _S'écria Elya en lui lançant un clin d'œil_.

Dès qu'ils accostèrent, Elya partit du Moby Dick. Elle savait qu'ils allaient fortement lui manquer et quand elle posa un pied sur la terre ferme, ils lui manquaient déjà. Elle partit rejoindre un navire qui partait en direction de son île. Fort heureusement, son île n'était pas si loin.

Pendant tout le trajet elle repensait aux bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec les pirates de Barbe blanches. Mais aussi les moments avec Marco. À cette pensée une petite larme coula le long de sa joue qu'elle balaya aussitôt. Non, elle devait l'oublier maintenant. Seulement l'oublier sera plus compliquer que prévue.

Elle arriva rapidement sur son île, elle se dirigea directement vers sa maison cachée du monde. Quand elle entra dans sa maison, elle retrouva toutes ses affaires personnelles. Mais elle se rendit compte en voyant ses affaires qu'elle allait retrouver sa vie paisible et calme, une vie si ennuyeuse. Elya se rendait compte qu'elle allait avoir du mal à s'habituer à la solitude à présent.

Soudain, un grincement du plancher signalait la présence d'une personne. Elya allait prendre son sabre mais quelqu'un agrippa son cou et la menaçait avec un poignard.

\- Maintenant tu nous échapperas plus.

Elle reconnut Benkei, sans plus attendre elle fit apparaître son pouvoir pour se transformer en hybride. Elle réussit à se détacher de son agresseur avec un coup qu'elle lui porta. En tombant, il détruisit la table en bois et tout ce qu'il se trouvait dessus. Soudain quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un fonça droit sur elle. Il venait à une vitesse qu'elle ne put l'éviter. Tellement la puissance était grande que le mur de sa maison n'avait pas pu la retenir. La jeune femme se retrouvait dans la forêt. Elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits à cause du choc brutal qu'elle venait de subir. Deux énergumènes s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- Jack. _Dit-elle en l'apercevant._

\- Fait de beaux rêves. _Déclara Benkei._

Ce dernier lui affligea un coup pour l'assommer.

...

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient sur l'île, caché des regards indiscrets. L'absence de la jeune femme se faisait ressentir, surtout pour le phénix. Lui qui pensait que son absence allait l'aider à aller mieux, il se trompait. Son manque de concentration et son absence de parole ne passaient pas inaperçue. Son besoin de s'enfermer était plus récurrent et cela inquiétait ses compagnons.

\- Aller je t'assure qu'on va s'amuser.

\- Satch qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

Satch tenait Marco par les épaules pour le pousser à le suivre. Ils étaient en ville en compagnie d'Ace qui les suivait.

\- Tu en sais quelque chose toi ? _Demanda Marco à Ace_.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Tu sais tu m'inquiètes ces derniers temps. _Déclara Satch_.

\- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

\- C'est pourquoi je t'emmène te changer les idées !

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Marco découvrit trois filles qui les attendaient devant un bar. Le pirate soupira d'exaspération, bien qu'il connaissait son ami, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui ferait ce coup. Le phénix se tourna vers la flammèche avec un regard noir. Le brun lui répondit en haussant les épaules une énième fois.

\- Ace tu sais rien faire d'autre que hausser les épaules ? _Dit Marco légèrement agacer_.

\- Il m'avait dit de ne rien te dire sinon tu n'allais pas venir !

\- À ton avis pourquoi ?!

Le blond commençait à passer ses nerfs sur le pauvre Ace qui n'avait rien demandé pour une fois. Satch passa son bras sur l'épaule du blond pour le détendre.

\- Arrête de t'en prendre à Ace, il n'a rien fait.

\- Tu as raison, c'est sur toi que je dois passer ma colère !

\- Je t'en prie Marco cesse de t'énerver et amuse-toi ! Profite de ce que la nature peut t'offrir !

Satch se dirigea vers les jeunes filles et posa sa main sur la hanche de l'une d'elles. Cette dernière gloussa tandis que les autres filles attendaient impatiemment Ace et Marco. Le second de Barbe blanche se tourna pour aller dans la direction opposée.

\- Attend Marco ! _Dit Ace._

Mais il l'ignora sans gêne. Il avait les mains dans les poches, l'air exaspéré et il disparut dans la foule.

Une petite aventure n'allait pas lui faire oublier Elya. Il n'avait pas envie et pas besoin de ça. Sa conscience lui disait de ne pas suivre Satch. Il avait toujours une idée derrière la tête et elles n'étaient pas souvent bonnes au malheur de ses compagnons.

Marco marchait à travers le marché que l'île se procurait. Il avait la tête baissée, le regard sur ses pieds. Il n'avait vraiment pas le moral. Elle lui manquait. Il y avait beaucoup de personne qui l'entourait et qui faisait beaucoup de bruit. Cependant une voix l'interpella. Il releva la tête et découvrit une femme assis devant une table dont une boule en cristal était au centre. Elle l'observait attentivement et lui fit signe de la main d'approcher, ce qu'il fit en se méfiant.

\- Veux-tu que je te lise ton avenir ?

\- Non merci je ne suis pas intéressé.

Le blond reprit son chemin.

\- Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ?

Les paroles de cette femme l'arrêtèrent net. Le pirate retourna vers elle et il n'avait pas l'intention de marcher dans ses combines. Même si cette femme avait quelques rides, soulignant son vieux âge, il n'allait pas se retenir pour autant.

\- Écoutez, je vous dis que je ne suis pas intéressé alors n'insistez pas s'il vous plaît.

\- Cette femme dont tu t'es épris est en grand danger.

Marco se tut, laissant la voyante regarder dans sa boule. Ses poings se serrèrent, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Mais le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si cela était faux. Il espérait que ça le soit.

\- Son passé l'a rattrapé et son désir le plus cher est de te retrouver avant d'y laisser la vie.

S'en était trop pour lui, il devait absolument en avoir le cœur net. Il prit sa forme du phénix devant tous les passant qui furent surpris. Puis il s'envola dans les airs en direction de l'île d'Elya. Il volait à une vitesse étonnante. Il pouvait atteindre l'île en moins de deux heures.

Dès qu'il s'approcha de l'île en question, une odeur lui piquait le nez. Son cœur battait la chamade, il devinait d'où provenait cette odeur. Il se dirigea vers l'odeur, puis il découvrit une maison brûlée par les flammes. Le feu était éteint mais la maison était complètement ravagée. Le phénix se posa sur le sol pour mieux apercevoir la maison de plus près. Il savait que c'était la maison de la jeune femme.

Il hurla le prénom de la blonde mais elle ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Quand il s'approcha de la maison, les débris de celle-ci s'écroulèrent. Elle n'était pas ici, elle s'était fait enlever. Sous la colère, le phénix envoya son poing sur un des seuls murs de la maison qui tenait miraculeusement. Le mur tomba sous l'effet de son coup-de-poing. Il était arrivé trop tard.

À suivre..


	17. Chapitre Bonus

**Chapiter 1**

\- Le temps presse le Roux, nous devons partir avant que la marine n'intervienne. _Dit Barbe Blanche._

\- Attendez je ne comprends pas tout, vous aussi vous voulez vous opposer aux deux autres empereurs ?

\- Oui, le Roux et moi formons maintenant une alliance pour les arrêter. Je croyais que ce gamin t'avait tout expliqué.

Elle regarda Shanks qui affichait un grand sourire idiot comme toujours.

\- Si j'ai bien compris je vais devoir entraîner vos hommes ?

\- Plutôt les miens, ils sont jeunes et ont peu d'expérience comparer à nos ennemis. _Déclara Barbe Blanche._

La blonde se mit à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités que lui offraient les deux empereurs. Si elle refusait beaucoup d'hommes y laisseraient la vie et peut-être même qu'ils perdraient la bataille.

\- Alors ? _Demanda Shanks._

 _-_ Hm ouais non je ne vous aiderais pas.

Son ami d'enfance la fixait, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- Je n'ai envie, démerdez-vous et le chaos j'adore tu sais. _Dit-elle avec un grand sourire puis elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux_. Bonne chance pour la bataille.

Puis la jeune femme laissa les deux empereurs dans la merde.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Tu me tapes vraiment sur le système toi ! _S'écria Elya_. La prochaine fois tu as intérêt à être à l'heure et ne me provoques pas ou ça va vraiment mal tourner pour toi. Ce n'est pas ton capitaine, même si j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, qui va te sauver !

Le brun voulut se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune femme mais il fut devancé par elle et fit une plus forte pression sur sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à parler et ni respirer à cause de ce fichu sabre. Les autres pirates commencèrent à réagir face au visage d'Ace qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Mais Elya n'enleva pas pour autant son arme. Puis le pirate qui manquait d'air perdit connaissance. Elya retira son sabre de sa gorge et un pirate qui était médecin accouru vers le pyromane. Il saisit son poignet.

\- Il est mort. _Déclara le médecin_.

\- Ah merde j'y suis allé trop fort je crois. _Dit Elya en se grattant la tête_.

\- Mettons-la au bûcher !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Ne bougeait pas, ils doivent apprendre à se débrouiller seul. _Dit-elle durement._

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ?! _Rugis un pirate_. Si ça continue comme ça ils vont se faire massacrer.

La jeune femme soupira devant les airs paniqués des rejetons de Barbe blanche.

\- Je vous dis qu'il faut les laisser se débrouiller sinon ils ne progresseront jamais.

Puis comme pour lui répondre, l'ours donna un coup fatal aux pirates, les tuants sur le coup.

\- Donc comme je vous le disais ils vont s'améliorer. _Continua Elya en voyant la scène_. Je crois en eux.

\- ILS SONT MORT. _Rugissent les pirates de Barbe blanche_.

\- Je vous jure on n'aurait rien pus faire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Marco commença à lever le bras pour la toucher mais son bras fut vite repoussé par Elya.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Demanda froidement la jeune femme_.

\- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

Elle perdit vite ses réflexes et elle fut perturbée. Marco profita de cette occasion pour enlever sa serviette qui cachait son corps. Elya ne bougeait pas d'un cil dévoilant son corps nu au pirate.

Sauf que..

Elle n'avait pas de marque.. Le phénix regardait le corps de la blonde puis le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il détourna son visage et cacha ses yeux avec ses mains.

\- Pardon.. je pensais que..

La jeune femme reprit la serviette brutalement et gifla le phénix.

\- ESPECE DE PERVERS ! SORT DE LÀ !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé te voir ici. _S'écria l'homme._

\- On peut savoir qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? _Demanda Marco sur le ton de la défensive._

L'homme se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un regard menaçant.

\- Tu ne trompes personne, ils n'ont pas l'air de te connaître mais moi je sais que tu es l'égorgeuse. LA FILLE QUI FAISAIT PARTIE DE L'ÉQUIPAGE DE KAIDO !

Tous les pirates dans le bar s'arrêtèrent en ayant entendu l'homme hurler dans la taverne. Tout le monde venait de comprendre qui elle était à présent.

\- Je suis démasqué ? _Demanda Elya au phénix._

\- Je crois bien que oui. _Dit-il d'un air exaspéré._

\- Il l'a dit en criant en plus ! _Pleurnicha la blonde en pointant du doigt l'homme qui venait de la démasqué._

\- Au bûcher ! _Crièrent les pirates de Barbe blanche en la désignant._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et des voix qui semblaient proches et fortes du grand mât. Un petit groupe de pirate était sur le pont et il semblerait qu'ils n'eussent pas remarqué la blonde allongée sur la vergue. Ils étaient focalisés sur Marco et un sujet de conversation en particulier.

\- On dirait que tu portes un intérêt particulier à cette femme ? _Dit un pirate._

Quand elle entendit le mot « femme » elle se redressa pour mieux les apercevoir et garder un œil sur eux.

\- Tu as des hallucinations mon pauvre. _Rétorqua Marco les bras croisés avec un air détendu._

\- Non non il a raison, déjà pourquoi tu la défends autant ? _Dit un autre pirate qu'elle ne saurait identifier du haut de sa vergue._

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis le sec-

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Elya tomba lourdement sur le plancher à côté du phénix.

\- Je vais bien si ça vous inquiète ! _Dit-elle toujours clouée au sol._

\- Non pas tellement. _S'écria un pirate._

\- Ah.. alors faites comme si je n'existais pas cela m'arrangerais. _Pleurnicha la blonde._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Il se jeta sur la jeune femme.

\- Je te jure que je suis ici pour vous aider ! _Se défendit Elya._

\- Je n'y crois pas.

Elle le laissa prendre le dessus et elle se trouva au sol avec une lame qui la menaçait de lui trancher la gorge. Satch était positionné sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle ne bouge.

\- Satch arrête !

Marco avait fait son apparition. Il était planté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Oui elle faisait partie de l'équipage de Kaido mai-

\- Oh alors fallait le dire !

Satch planta sa lame dans le cœur de la blonde sans hésiter.

\- MAIS ABRUTIS TU M'AS PAS LAISSÉ FINIR !

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipage de Kaido !

Le commandant de la quatrième flotte posa sa main devant sa bouche l'air navré.

\- Ah merde.. j'ai faits une connerie là ?

\- NON TU CROIS ?!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Elle voyait qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de la surface. Marco et Satch qui arrivèrent sur le pont, apercevaient l'attroupement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Marco._

\- Elya est tombé à l'eau.

Les deux commandants se penchèrent et ne virent en aucun cas la blonde.

\- Elle ne remonte pas ! _S'écria Marco en comprenant._

Satch sauta directement en voyant qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il vit aussitôt la jeune femme qui s'engouffrait au fond de la mer. Il n'eut aucun mal à la récupérer et remonta à la surface rapidement. Ses compagnons l'aidèrent à remonter sur le navire et il déposa le corps inerte de la jeune femme. Marco prit son poignet pour sentir son pouls mais il ne vint jamais. Le phénix fit apparaître des flammes sur son corps et se leva avec un regard menaçant.

\- Marco calme toi ça sert à rien. _Essaya Satch de calmer Marco._

\- JE VAIS LES EXTERMINER !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda la jeune femme._

\- Nous allons avoir une réunion concernant les stratégies que nous devons adopter contre Kaido et Big Mom. Ton aide est toujours la bienvenue.

La blonde ce souvenu de la discussion qu'elle avant tenu avec Barbe Blanche et Shanks la dernière fois. Elle ne pouvait pas faire partie de la réunion car tous les commandants étaient conviés.

\- Oui d'abord dis-moi ce que vous comptez faire.

\- Nous avons entendu des rumeurs qui circulaient sur eux. D'après ces rumeurs leur navire ne se trouve pas loin de nous.

Elya réfléchit pendant un instant.

\- Alors là j'en ai aucune idée..

Marco fronça les sourcils et une veines apparût sur sa tempe.

\- Tu n'es pas sensé savoir comment on devait agir ?!

\- Ouais mais là rien ne me vient.. ça fait tellement longtemps aussi ! Je dirais qu'il faudrait foncer dans le tas !

Il se mit à soupirer, ils étaient vraiment dans la merde

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Elle s'allongeait sur ce qui ressemblait à un sofa. La poussière volait dans les airs quand la jeune femme s'était installée.

\- Prête ? _Demanda Ace._

Elle hocha la tête avec détermination. Ace posa la lame brûlante sur la marque d'Elya. Au contact, celle-ci hurlait de douleur. Marco et Satch ne pouvaient que la regarder hurler. Marco qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit sa main entre les siennes. Elle put serrer sa main contre celles de Marco. Quand le supplice fut terminé, Elya qui était toute transpirante et qui avait du mal à calmer sa respiration se releva pour voir sa marque.

\- Ah.. merde.. désolé.. _Dit Ace._

\- COMMENT TU AS FAIT POUR LOUPER TA CIBLE ?!

En effet Ace venait de brûler la peau d'Elya mais il avait visé à côté de la marque..

\- JE VAIS LE TUER ! _Hurla la blonde en prenant son sabre avec la lame toujours aussi brûlante._

\- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès Elya ! _Défendit Satch._

La jeune femme se tourna vers Satch avec un des regards des plus meurtris et s'avança dangereusement de lui.

\- Non tu as raison il est idiot ! _S'écria le commandant en courant._

* * *

 **Chapitre**

Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement où tout le monde l'attendait.

\- On est désolé pour tout ce qu'on a fait. On ne pensait pas être si faible. _Dit un pirate à Elya._

\- C'est vrai, on ne mesurait pas la force de notre ennemi.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi !

Ils se rendaient enfin compte qu'ils n'étaient pas assez fort, qu'ils avaient besoin de l'aide d'Elya. Elle les regardaient avec un silence pesant.

\- C'est une bonne chose mais vous êtes tellement foutu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui il est trop tard, la bataille est proche et à moins qu'il y est un miracle vous allez tous mourir je peux rien pour vous.

Les pirates l'observaient abasourdis par ces paroles.

\- Je vous jure hein, genre toi tu vas mourir. Dit-elle en désignant un pirate. Et puis toi et toi, oh et toi, toi aussi, ah surtout toi, toi deux fois et puis toi enfin t-

\- ON A COMPRIT ! _Crièrent les pirates de Barbe blanche._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Kayn s'apprêtait à s'envoler en direction du navire de son capitaine mais Elya utilisa son sabre pour qu'il la lâche. Il faillit se faire couper les pattes alors il la lâcha dans les airs, cela lui était égal à la jeune femme de mourir. Kayn plongea dans le vide pour la rattraper, son but n'était pas qu'elle meurt mais qu'elle reste envie pour qu'elle soit utile. Il allait l'attraper mais des flammes bleues brouillaient sa vision alors il recula. Marco allait rattraper la jeune femme mais il la manqua d'un centimètre et elle tomba sur le Moby dick. Le choc fut brutal, elle mourut instantanément

\- Putain j'étais à ça ! _S'écria le phénix en montrant le peu d'espace entre ses doigts._

\- Ah dommage tu y étais presque. _Répondirent ses compagnons sur le pont._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Il saignait de l'épaule et du front. Il avait une petite égratignure sur le front mais celle de son épaule était plus profonde comparée à la jeune femme qui n'a pas été par chance, blessée profondément. Elya put apercevoir des flammes bleues qui recouvraient les blessures de Marco et faisait en sorte qu'il n'ait plus rien. Elle s'approcha du pirate et toucha du bout des doigts les flammes mais ces dernières lui brûlèrent la main. Elle hurla de douleur sous l'effet des flammes.

\- Aaaaaah ça brûle !

\- Bien sûr idiote !

\- Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant bordel !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Les commandants qui étaient près d'eux observaient la jeune femme et attendaient avec impatience sa réponse.

\- Je suppose qu'il veut me soutirer des informations sur vous. _Dit-elle simplement._

\- Et dans la hiérarchie de son équipage, où est-ce que tu te situais ? _Demanda Ace._

\- Moi ? Ah j'étais juste un pirate novice parmi tant d'autres, une sous-merde quoi.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils s'attendaient de la part de la blonde..

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Une vague imposante frappa le gros navire et fit chavirer Izou et Elya par-dessus bord. Mais Elya avait réussi à s'accrocher à la rambarde d'une main tandis que l'autre main tenait Izou par son poignet.

\- Izou ! Elya !

Elle pouvait reconnaître la voix d'Ace et de Satch qui criaient leur prénom. La jeune femme ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait tenir. Le navire tanguait dangereusement ce qui ne l'aidait pas à tenir et elle savait qu'elle allait tomber avec Izou si elle ne le lâchait pas. Alors sans une once de pitié elle lâcha la main d'Izou pour le laisser tomber dans l'océan.

\- Chacun pour sa gueule !

\- Je te hais ! _Cria Izou avant d'être submergé par la mer._

\- T'inquiète je me souviendrais de toi comme un héros.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Leur regard se croisèrent, ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher des yeux. Il était perdu dans les yeux d'émeraude de la jeune femme, il n'arrivait pas à s'en dénouer. Il se détacha de ces doigts pour poser ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et lui donner un baiser passionné. Seulement au moment où il allait enfin toucher ses lèvres, elle éternua. Marco recula son visage pour ne pas être contaminé.

\- Ah super.. très classe.

\- Quoi ?! Il fait trop froid ici !


End file.
